


Der gestohlene Kuss, der nicht zurückgegeben werden will

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Die Grangers laden Severus Snape zum Tee ein, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Hermione findet das alles ganz schrecklich und packt den ätzenden Teenager aus. Lässt sich Snape davon beeindrucken? Und was hat es mit Sally-Mae auf sich? --- HG x SS ----
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Rons Hand patschte auf ihre Schulter nieder.

„Ach komm schon, Hermione. Nimm es nicht so schwer. Du hast sonst fast überall ein Ohnegleichen. Du wirst damit leben können, dass es im Fach Zaubertränke nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen ist.“

„Natürlich kann ich das!“, fuhr sie den armen Ron an, der mit verkniffenem Gesicht ein wenig Abstand hielt. Natürlich konnte sie nicht damit leben. Dieser verdammte Snape! Immer war er pingelig bis zum Geht nicht mehr und kannte keine Gnade. Ihre allerletzten Sommerferien standen vor der Tür und es sah so aus, als wenn sie ziemlich düster werden würden. Es lag nicht an ihrem Durchschnitt, den das eine Erwartungen übertroffen nach unten zog, sondern an den Geschehnissen, die um sie herum geschahen. Ihre Eltern, die sie schon am Bahnhof abholen wollten, freuten sich aber so auf ihre Tochter, dass sie es bisher nicht gewagt hatte anzudeuten, dass es vielleicht schon bald kompliziert werden würde.

Mit missmutigem Gesicht stieg Hermione in den Hogwarts Express und ließ sich auch leider durch nichts aufmuntern. Es lag ihr einfach zu viel an guten Noten und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass Snape sie ganz absichtlich reingerissen hatte. So ein Mistkerl!

Ihre Eltern holten sie ab. Die Freude war groß und sie steuerten auch gleich Hermiones Lieblingsrestaurant in der Muggelwelt an. Die Burger dort waren sehr lecker und trotzdem kam kein rechter Appetit auf.

„Hermione, was ist denn los?“

„Nichts, Mum …“

„Doch, ich kenne dich. Also, was ist los?“

„Mein Zeugnis. Es wäre beinah perfekt. Aber eine Note ruiniert es mir total!“ Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten und holte ihr Zeugnis hervor. Ihre Eltern studierten es interessiert.

„Aber es ist doch … wunderbar!“, sagte ihr Vater mit einem aufmunternden Zwinkern.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Sieh dir doch mal das Fach Zaubertränke an! Ich hätte auch da ein Ohnegleichen verdient. Aber Professor Snape …“ Sie konnte vor Wut gar nicht weitersprechen.

„Ich bin sicher, er hat dich fair bewertet, Schatz“, sagte ihre Mutter begütigend.

„Nein, das hat er bestimmt nicht. Snape bewertet niemals fair!“, fauchte sie. Ihre Mutter blinzelte erschrocken über ihren Ausbruch.

„Ach Hermione, das darfst du dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen. Das Zeugnis ist großartig und …“

„Professor Snape hat mich absichtlich reingerissen.“

„Warum sollte er das tun?“, fragte ihr Vater ein wenig verunsichert nach.

„Weil er mich nicht leiden kann, deshalb. Er hat was gegen mich und meine Freunde, besonders gegen Harry. Er ist nicht fair, er ist … gemein!“, knurrte sie und knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch. Das gesamte Lokal drehte sich irritiert zu ihr um. Ihre Mutter bekam rote Wangen.

„Warst du bei Professor Dumbledore gewesen?“

„Nein. Ihm geht es nicht so gut und er kann da auch nichts machen, weil ich keine Beweise habe, dass Snape mich absichtlich schlechter hat dastehen lassen. Aber ich weiß es! Ich weiß es, Mum!“ Hermione merkte selbst, wie sehr sie sich in diese Situation hineinsteigerte. Es war peinlich und lag nicht daran, dass Snape sie das ganze Jahr über regelrecht eiskalt ignoriert hatte. Hatte er sie früher wenigstens noch wahrgenommen und ab und zu mal ihre Meldung bemerkt, übersah er sie nun einfach komplett. Sogar Harry war das aufgefallen.

„Hast du ihm unlängst eine zu komplizierte Antwort gegeben, die er nicht verstanden hat?“, neckte Harry sie erst kürzlich, als sie sich viele Male vergebens gemeldet hatte.

„Sehr witzig. Die könnte ich ja nur geben, wenn er mich dran nimmt, was er nicht tut.“

Ihre Eltern sahen sie reichlich betreten an.

„Aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm …“, sagte ihr Vater.

„Doch, Dad! Doch, es ist schlimm.“ Sie war fuchsteufelswild und verstand sich selbst gar nicht. Ihre Mutter sah hilfesuchend ihren Vater an, der zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Gut, beruhigen wir uns, Hermione, ja?“ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter war dünn aber bestimmt.

Hermione trank einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wasser und fragte sich, weshalb sie hier so auf die Barrikaden ging. Weil sie eine ungerechte Behandlung nun mal verabscheute, war doch klar. Wirklich nur deshalb?

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu machen!“, sagte ihr Vater freudestrahlend und schwieg theatralisch.

„Welchen?“, musste sie nachfragen, weil ihr Vater darauf wartete.

„Also, du sagtest doch, dass Professor Snape gar nicht so weit weg wohnt und auch er in den Sommerferien in …“

„Nein!“, unterbrach sie ihren Vater schnell, ehe er seinen obskuren Vorschlag ernsthaft aussprach.

„Doch mein Schatz, ich glaube, ich weiß, was dein Vater sagen will und ich halte es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Wir laden ihn einfach zum Tee ein, plaudern ein wenig mit ihm und fragen unauffällig, weshalb er dich so benotet hat. Wenn du denkst, er wäre nicht fair gewesen, dann sprich ihn doch höflich darauf an.“ Hermione fiel der Löffel aus der Hand, mit dem sie gerade in ihrem Nachtisch gestochert hatte.

„Das … ist nicht euer Ernst?“, fragte sie fassungslos.

„Weshalb denn nicht? Er ist dein Lehrer, wir kennen ihn …“

„Flüchtig“, warf ihr Vater ein.

„Ja, zu flüchtig. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach mal besser kennenlernen. Ich weiß, Muggel sind nicht so gern …“

„Mum!“, unterbrach Hermione ihre Mutter alarmiert und sah sich im Lokal um, ob jemand zuhörte, was ihre Mutter da von sich gab. Aber Mum winkte schon ab.

„Wir laden ihn einfach ein. Er wird kommen, weil er höflich ist, da bin ich sicher. Sitzt er erst einmal an unserem Tisch, ergibt sich alles wie von selbst. Ich bin sicher, es handelt sich nur um ein Missverständnis. Und wenn nicht, kann er sich bestimmt erklären und du bekommst deine Begründung. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du das brauchst.“ Ihr fehlten wirklich die Worte. Ihre Eltern meinten das tödlich ernst, so gut kannte sie ihre Mutter und ihren Vater. Die Beiden meinten es gut und theoretisch waren ihre Gedanken durchaus richtig. Aber allein die Vorstellung, dass Snape zum Tee kommen würde, war absurd. Wahrscheinlicher war, er würde gar nicht auf ihre Einladung reagieren. Von wegen höflich. Ihre Eltern hatten doch keine Ahnung, um wen es sich hier handelte.

Sagen könnte sie aber auch nichts, sonst würden ihre Eltern Angst bekommen und vor Sorge um sie sterben.

„Aber … Professor Snape ist der ungeselligste und unhöflichste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen …“

„Ach Papperlapapp. Wir bilden uns unsere Meinung lieber selbst, Hermione. Wie macht man das mit den Einladungen?“

„Dad, nein. Das geht nicht. Ich …“ Ihr Vater setzte sein strenges Gesicht auf und unterbrach sie.

„Hermione, du solltest dich sehen. Du stehst neben dir und es beschäftigt dich sehr. Also versuchen wir das zu klären, weil wir deine Eltern sind. Eine Einladung zum Tee tut ganz sicher niemand weh. Dir auch nicht. Sei so lieb und versuche dich zu entspannen. Wenn du willst, lade eben deine Freunde dazu ein und …“

„Auf keinen Fall!“, platzte sie dazwischen.

„Gut. Das ist auch in Ordnung. Wäre dir der kommende Samstag recht?“

Verstört nickte Hermione. Sie kannte ihre Eltern leider so gut, dass sie wusste, dass sie das durchziehen würden, notfalls auch ohne sie. Sie hatten sich in den Kopf gesetzt Professor Snape näher kennenzulernen und herauszufinden, ob er was gegen ihre einzige Tochter hatte und das würden sie auch. Ihr war nach Weinen zumute, als sie begann ihren Eltern zu erklären, wie man Snape am besten eine Einladung zukommen ließ. Dabei war sie stark in Versuchung etwas falsch zu erklären, denn vielleicht würde er so nie die Einladung bekommen. Snape würde einfach nicht erscheinen, würde als unhöflich abgestempelt werden und sie könnte weiterhin auf ihn sauer sein. So, wie es sich gehörte. Leider waren ihre Eltern clever. Von irgendwoher hatte sie schließlich ihre eigene Schlauheit.

„Das ist aber kompliziert“, stöhnte ihr Vater.

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee. Du weißt doch wo Professsor Snape wohnt? Wir fahren dich hin und du bringst ihm die Einladung persönlich.“

„Was? Und wenn er nicht da ist? Und überhaupt … nein!“, schrie sie fast panisch.

„Aber Hermione. So haben wir dich nicht erzogen. Wenn es Konflikte gibt, sitzen wir die nicht grummelig aus. Wir gehen auf andere Menschen zu, zeigen eine Gesprächsbereitschaft und sind dabei freundlich. Professor Snape ist schließlich ein Lehrer in deiner Schule und kein Dahergelaufener. Ein wenig mehr Respekt wäre angebracht. Ich bin sicher, er wird über alles reden und die Sache kann sich klären, wenn du willst.“

Hermione schluckte. Das Essen lag ihr wie ein Stein im Magen und am liebsten wäre sie in die Waschräume gelaufen und hätte sich da für immer und ewig eingesperrt. Stattdessen hörte sie sich knurren:

„Snape wohnt in Cokeworth.“

„Professor Snape, Schatz. Wenn du ihm gegenüber den Respekt verlierst, darfst du dich nicht wundern, wenn er dich unfreundlich behandelt.“

„Ich bin sicher er ist nicht mal zu Hause. Man macht … als Zauberer keine Hausbesuche in der Muggelwelt“, zischte sie über den Tisch. Ihre Mutter lächelte.

„Ach was, davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Wir lassen es einfach darauf ankommen.“ Hermione gab auf. Ihre Hand, in der sie eben noch den Löffel gehalten hatte, zitterte.

„Fein. Dann kaufen wir jetzt auf dem Rückweg eine schicke Einladung. Wir wollen es ja alles richtig machen. Vielleicht kann Professor Snape seine Note in diesem Jahr nicht mehr ändern. Aber im nächsten Jahr wird er sich bestimmt an meinen Rum-Nougat-Kuchen erinnern …“, schwärmte ihre Mutter. Hermione hätte gern angefügt: „Falls wir da alle noch leben“, biss sich aber innen auf ihre Unterlippe, um zu schweigen. Das Einzige, was sie davon abhielt in Hysterie zu verfallen, war der Gedanke, dass Snape niemals kommen würde. Aber allein, dass ihre Eltern sie mit einer lächerlichen Einladung zu ihm schickten, war lachhaft und furchterregend.

Weil dieser Gedanke echt bizarr war, beschloss Hermione Ron und Harry lieber nichts von dem verrückten Vorhaben ihrer Eltern zu sagen. Gott, hätte sie nur den Mund gehalten und ihr Erwartungen übertroffen einfach geschluckt.

Ihre Mutter kaufte tatsächlich eine der kitschigsten Einladungen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Ich hätte auch eine basteln können“, sagte sie an der Kasse sarkastisch. Ihre Mutter sah sie verwundert an.

„Warum sagst du das erst jetzt? Jetzt habe ich schon bezahlt.“ Hermione schwieg lieber, ehe sie ihrem Frust gleich laut Luft machen musste.

Den folgenden Vormittag verbrachten ihre Eltern damit nach den perfekten Formulierungen zu suchen, um Snape gar keine Wahl für eine Absage zu lassen. Dabei schienen ihre Eltern großen Spaß zu haben. Sie saß dabei oben auf der Treppe, so dass sie unsichtbar blieb, hörte aber jedes Wort. Sie hatte eine Gänsehaut und ihr war übel vor schlimmen Vorahnungen. Snape würde sie nach der Aktion ihrer Eltern nur noch mehr hassen und verachten als zuvor.

„Ihr macht alles nur schlimmer!“, kam sie schließlich nach unten, als sie nicht mehr still sitzen und zuhören konnte.

„Aber Schatz, wie kommst du darauf? Niemand nimmt eine Einladung zum Tee übel, schon gar nicht, wenn sie so nett formuliert ist. Hört zu, wie klingt das:

Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

die Schulzeit unserer Tochter Hermione neigt sich dem Ende entgegen und wir haben festgestellt, dass wir ihre Lehrer gar nicht wirklich kennen. Deswegen möchten wir sie herzlichst am kommenden Samstag zum Tee einladen. Wir sind sicher, sie wissen, wo wir zu finden sind. Wir würden uns sehr über ihren Besuch freuen und gehen nicht davon aus, dass sie unsere liebe Einladung ablehnen. Herzlichst, die Grangers und …“

„Da musst du unterschreiben!“, forderte ihr Vater freundlich.

„Nur über meine Leiche“, knurrte sie dumpf.

„Hermione!“, fuhr ihre Mutter empört auf.

„Das ist … lächerlich und verrückt. Er wird niemals kommen. Er kann Muggel nicht ausstehen und mich auch nicht. Vermutlich wird er nicht mal antworten und …“

„Genau deshalb bringst du ihm das und sorgst dafür, dass er zusagt.“

Hermione war fassungslos über die Penetranz ihrer Eltern. Sie stand ganz kurz davor ihre „Heulkarten“ auszuspielen. Sie würde in untröstliche Tränen ausbrechen und am Ende damit ihre Eltern dazu zwingen, diese verrückte Idee fallen zu lassen. Schon seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr mit dieser fiese Karte gespielt, weil sie kein Kind mehr war und es nicht mehr richtig fand. Gerade jedoch, stand sie kurz davor. Sie spürte schon, wie die Tränen nach oben stiegen. Am Ende siegte ihr Stolz.

Dann sollten ihre Eltern eben die Einladung machen, sie würden schon sehen. Snape war so ein Ekel, dass selbst ihre großzügigen Eltern am Ende die Nase von ihm voll hatten und ihn im besten Fall vor die Tür setzen würden. Wenn er denn überhaupt erst kam.

Einen Tag später fuhren sie nach Cokeworth. Hermione war noch nie hier gewesen, ihre Eltern offensichtlich auch nicht. Aus dem „Gutelaune“-Gespräch, das Mum und Dad miteinander bisher geführt hatten wurde eine betretene Stille, als sie sich dem Zielort näherten. Still für sich, formulierte Hermione folgende Worte: Wer aus so einer Drecksgegend kommt, kann auch nur ein elender Dreckskerl sein. Jetzt wurde ihr so einiges klar. Als ihre Eltern vor dem entsprechenden Haus hielten, sagte ihr Vater:

„Ich werde auf jeden Fall im Wagen bleiben, wer weiß, ob sonst noch alle Räder dran sind.“ Ihre Mutter schimpfte ihn halbherzig aus, reichte Hermione dann aber die Einladung nach hinten.

„Unsere Tochter ist schon erwachsen, sie schafft das allein, oder Hermione?“

„Wollt ihr mir nicht viel Glück wünschen?“, fragte sie patzig und war eine Sekunde kurz davor sich ernsthaft zu weigern hier überhaupt auszusteigen. Nur die Tatsache, dass es noch hell draußen war und sie jetzt schon eine heimliche Schadenfreude empfand, beim Gedanken wie sehr Snape von dieser Einladung angewidert wäre, ließ sie schließlich aussteigen.

„Viel Glück“, rief ihr Dad dann doch noch nach, und meinte das keineswegs lustig.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus starrte seinen Teebeutel an und warf ihn dann in die Tasse mit dem heißen Wasser. Hätte er das nicht andersherum tun müssen, dachte er und seufzte. Ferien. Nie hatte er sie dringender gebraucht. Hätte er das Miststück nur noch ein paar Tage sehen müssen, hätte er sie in irgendwas verzaubert, nur um ihre Bambiaugen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Er fühlte sie abgrundtief schuldig und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er nichts Dummes tun wollen würde, müsste er Granger vollkommen ignorieren. Ihm war nie klar gewesen, wie kräftezehrend Ignoranz sein konnte. Wenn, beobachtete er sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Aber es reichte, um zu träumen. Von ihr und sich. Wie lächerlich. Hypnotisiert starrte er auf seinen Teebeutel, der traurig in der Tasse schwamm, und wusste nicht mal welche Sorte Tee er gleich trinken würde. Als es an der Tür klopfte, reagierte er zuerst gar nicht.

Niemand klopfte hier in Spinners End an die Tür und falls doch, würde es wohl recht sicher seinen Tod bedeuten. Dass er heute überhaupt hier war, war eher ungeplant. Einige Stunden hatte er sich in der Winkelgasse herumgetrieben und nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, dieses Mädchen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, ohne sich selbst zu verfluchen, oder sich der Wirkung eines Zaubers oder eines heftigen Trankes zu unterwerfen. Dabei ärgerte er sich mal wieder darüber, dass es zwar Liebestränke gab, aber keine die das Gegenteil bewirkten. Wieder klopfte es und diesmal drang es durch seinen Nebel aus Selbstmitleid.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Im ersten Moment war er sich sicher, dass er unbemerkt eingeschlafen war und nun träumte. Aber der Traum namens Hermione Granger sah ziemlich missbilligend aus und kam nun in seine Wohnung.

„Professor Snape …“, sagte sie und sah ihn seltsam kritisch an.

„Ähm ja, der bin ich immer noch“, erwiderte er zögernd. Es war also wahr? Hermione war hier. In der rechten Hand hatte sie ihren Zauberstab, in der linken einen cremefarbenen Umschlag.

„Was ist?“, fragte sie irritiert und drehte sich zur Tür um, weil er noch immer dorthin sah, um zu überlegen, was er gerade verpasst hatte. Mit Magie ließ er die Tür laut zufallen, weil er sich über seine so gut sichtbare Verwirrung ärgerte.

„Was willst du hier?“, knurrte er sie unhöflich an, in Erinnerung an seinen Vorsatz, sich soweit es ging von ihr fernzuhalten, um auf keine fatale Idee zu kommen. Ideen, wie sie vielleicht einfach so zu küssen, wenn sie schon mal hier war. Das Mädchen hob selbstbewusst das Kinn, kam einen Schritt näher und warf ihm den Umschlag auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das? Wie kommst du überhaupt hier her und verdammt, woher weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst?“, fuhr er sie unbeherrscht an. Sie gab ihm nur Antwort auf eine Frage.

„Das ist eine Einladung meiner Eltern zum Tee.“

„Wie … bitte?“ Er konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war hochmütig bis genervt und nun verdrehte sie auch deutlich die Augen, um ihm zu zeigen, was sie von der Sache hielt.

„Meine Eltern möchten sie gern zum Tee einladen. Ich konnte sie leider nicht davon abhalten. Darf ich ihnen ihr definitives Nein übermitteln?“ Severus blinzelte und begriff gerade gar nichts. Was war das hier gerade? Ein seltsamer Scherz oder doch ein bizarrer Traum, weil er wirklich eingeschlafen war? Mit kalten Fingern griff er nach der Einladung, riss sie auf und überflog die Zeilen.

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte er verstört.

„Leider ja. Sagen sie Nein, ich wäre ihnen bestimmt nicht böse“, wiederholte sie ihr vorlautes Angebot, wich seinem Blick dabei aber aus.

„Wie kommt so etwas zustande?“, wollte er wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Sagen sie doch einfach Nein!“, knurrte sie nun ziemlich unhöflich. Was ging hier vor? Es musste ja beinah ein bizarrer Traum sein. In diesem Augenblick musste er an Hermiones Gesicht denken, als sie einen ersten Blick auf ihr Zeugnis geworfen hatte. Der zweite, bitterböse Blick galt dann ihm. Sie hatte ihm ihre Note ganz eindeutig übel genommen. Und er hatte sie ihr aus einem schlechten Gewissen heraus gegeben. Ein mieses Gewissen, was eigentlich nur seinen eigenen Fantasien galt. Ihr gab er allerdings eine Teilschuld, obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war. Hermione hatte nichts mit seinen bunten Träumen von ihr zu tun. Die Wahrheit war, sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, ließ ihn das spüren und tat auch sonst nichts, um ihm zu gefallen. Aber was hatte das mit dieser skurrilen Einladung zu tun? Vielleicht nichts. Vielleicht alles.

„Deine Eltern wären bestimmt enttäuscht …“

„Nein, wären sie nicht. Sie würden es verstehen und sie würden sie sowieso nie wieder treffen. Alles gut. Jetzt sagen sie doch bitte Nein, damit ich diesen grusligen Ort verlassen darf. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme die Erinnerung daran jemals wieder los …“ Gut, jetzt war er wirklich verärgert.

„Ist dir der Ort nicht fein genug?“, fragte er sie gereizt. Sie kniff nur die Augen zusammen und schwieg stoisch.

„Worum geht es bei der Einladung wirklich, Miss Granger?“

„Steht doch da. Um Tee und ums Kennenlernen. Ich wurde leider überstimmt und meine Eltern sind zu anständig, um zu glauben, was ich über sie sagen könnte.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Lauter unfreundliche Dinge. Soll ich wirklich spezifischer werden? Das möchten sie garantiert nicht. Außerdem sitzen meine Eltern unten im Auto und warten auf mich. Sie wollten nicht aussteigen, weil sie Angst hatten, dass ihr Auto dann beschädigt wird.“

Severus war fassungslos. Noch nie hatte er das Mädchen so frech erlebt. Sie hatte Selbstbewusstsein, doch in Hogwarts würde sie niemals so mit ihm sprechen. Das Schlimme war, es erregte und provozierte ihn ungemein. So sehr, dass er richtig atemlos wurde und heilfroh war sich hinter seinem Tisch verschanzen zu können. Hermione klappte ihren Mund zu und wurde rot, als sie wahrscheinlich merkte, wie weit sie sich im Ton vergriffen hatte.

Aber sie hatte ja recht. Man sollte seinen Unmut durchaus äußern. Er tat es ja auch ohne Scham, sogar in Hogwarts, direkt in Potters Gesicht. Ihren Ausbruch nahm er ihr nicht übel. Und wenn er sich überlegte, wie Hermione auf ihn zu sprechen war, dann war die Einladung ihrer Eltern zum Tee natürlich ein Affront ohne gleichen.

„Du bist ein vorlautes Miststück, Granger und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, werde ich die Einladung deiner Eltern liebend gern annehmen. Ich nehme an, sie wissen nichts von deinen außerschulischen Beschäftigungen?“ Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ihr Mund klappte wieder auf. Tja, das hatte sie wohl nicht erwartet?

„Das wagen sie nicht. Ziehen sie meine Eltern da nicht mit hinein!“, keuchte sie.

„Ich denke drüber nach …“, sagte er vergnügt und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das ist … Erpressung und …“

„Und was? Hast du dich umgesehen, in welcher Gegend du bist? Findest du nicht, so ein Verhalten passt zu mir? Natürlich denkst du das. Das feine Mädchen hat doch ganz sicher Vorurteile und hält sich für etwas Besseres, hm?“

„Das … ist nicht so!“, fauchte sie ihn an.

„Und sie wissen das genau, Professor Snape!“ Ihre Bambiaugen blitzten wütend. Severus versuchte seine Erregung wegzuschlucken, aber es ging nicht. Oh, wie er sie wollte. Mehr als je zuvor, jetzt, wo er ihre wilde, gemeine Seite sehen durfte. Hermione war in jeder Hinsicht reizvoll und leider unerreichbar. Er schwieg, weil seine Stimme verräterisch belegt gewesen wäre.

„Das heißt … sie nehmen die Einladung wirklich wahr?“, stammelte sie schließlich erschüttert.

„Das habe ich vor, ja. Aber du musst nicht dabei sein“, versuchte er nett zu sein. Aber da hatte er sie falsch eingeschätzt.

„Vergessen sie das ganz schnell. Ich lasse sie doch nicht mit meinen Eltern allein. Natürlich werde ich da sein und glauben sie nicht, dass sie meine Eltern über ihre vermeintlich freundlichen Ansichten anlügen können. Ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben …“

„Und dein Ärger liegt nicht etwa daran, dass meine Note dein ansonsten perfektes Zeugnis ruiniert hat?“, fragte er vergnügt nach. Hermione machte einen großen Schritt nach vorn, griff den Tagespropheten und schleudert ihn so fest auf ihn zu, dass sich die Seiten lösten. Als er sich aus den Zeitungsseiten befreit hatte und wieder hochsah, war sie weg. Zum Glück, denn das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ sich leider nicht vertreiben. Diese Hermione Granger kannte er nicht. Dieses Mädchen trieb seinen Puls nach oben, amüsierte ihn und machte ihn doch irgendwie auch zornig. Sie wollte Tee? Sie würde Tee bekommen. Ach ja, Krieg. Severus, es heißt Krieg, korrigierte er sich schmunzelnd.

„Er kommt! Können wir jetzt!“, sagte sie frostig und knallte die Autotür laut zu.

Ihre Eltern waren an diesem Samstag reine Nervenbündel. Ihre Mutter hatte nicht nur einen Kuchen gemacht, sondern drei! Ihr Vater musste fünfmal den Tisch umdekorieren und Hermione konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er schon bereute diese Einladung formuliert zu haben. Mum war hingegen nicht aufzuhalten. Hermione hatte sich hingegen standhaft geweigert nur einen Finger für Snape krumm zu machen.

„Aber Hermione, was ist nur in dich gefahren?“, hatte ihre Mutter vorwurfsvoll gefragt. Eine ehrliche Antwort könnte sie nicht geben, denn die würde lauten, dass sie Severus Snape zutiefst verabscheute. In ein paar Momenten fragte sie sich jedoch, warum sie so vehement in ihrer Meinung war und beinah blind ihrer Abscheu folgte. Eigentlich war sie doch gar nicht so unkritisch und vorurteilsbelastet. Aber seit Snape sie in diesem Jahr derart eiskalt mit Ignoranz und Verachtung strafte, fand sie ihn nahezu untragbar. Mehrmals hatte sie überlegt sich bei Dumbledore zu beschweren. Leider wusste sie schon, was der antworten würde. Miss Granger, das liegt allein im Auge des Betrachters. Ich bin sicher, Severus Snape meint es nicht persönlich. Wir alle sind angespannt, weil die Situation …blablabla …

„Machst du dich nicht hübsch?“, fragte ihr Vater mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Vorbeilaufen. Natürlich meinte er das nicht ernst und wollte sie nur aufmuntern, brachte sie aber auf eine grandiose Idee. Schnell sah sie auf die Uhr. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde. Das würde reichen.

So gelassen sie es hinbekam, ging sie nach oben und schloss sich in ihr Zimmer ein. Ja, ihr Vater hatte recht. Sie würde sich richtig hübsch machen, um den abscheulichsten Menschen aller Zeiten wenigstens ansatzweise verlegen zu machen. Nicht, dass es da nur einen einzigen Hinweis darauf gäbe, dass es möglich war, aber versuchen würde sie es. Es würde sowieso eine peinliche Katastrophe werden und zu verlieren hatte sie auch nichts. Sie duschte schnell und begann sich hübsch zu machen.

Als es wirklich sehr pünktlich klingelte, hatte sie gerade noch den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides hochgezogen. Schon dass Snape pünktlich kam, war ärgerlich. Hermione betrachtete sich im Spiegel und errötete. Himmel, sie sah aus, als würde sie zu einem Schulball gehen, bei dem sie mit jemand verabredete war, den sie mochte. Bevor sie nach unten ging, löste sie schnell wieder ihre hochgesteckten Haare, damit es nicht ganz so feierlich aussah, sonst würde der verdammte Snape noch denken, sie wartete auf seinen Heiratsantrag. Allein der Gedanke ließ sie wieder rot werden. Da war sie aber schon auf der Treppe und konnte nicht mehr umkehren.

Noch viel schlimmer war, dass sie zuerst in seine Augen sah. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie wusste wirklich nicht woran das lag. Niemals hatte sie in seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen so einen Glanz entdecken können. Bestürzt blinzelte sie, sah noch, wie er verlegen wegsah und hätte beinah selbst die letzte Stufe verpasst.

„Hoppla, Mädchen …“, sagte ihr Vater und hielt sie fest. Wieder wurde sie rot. Verflucht, da hätte sie auch gleich das Rouge weglassen können. Hermione mied Snapes Blick nun radikal.

Ihr Lehrer wurde von ihren Eltern unter viel sinnlosem Palaver ins Wohnzimmer geführt und sie dackelte wie eine gebuchte Hostess hinterher. In jenem Moment ärgerte sie sich über ihren dämlichen Einfall „sich schön zu machen“. Aber es hatte gewirkt, wenn sie Snapes dunklen Blick richtig gedeutet hatte. Sollte sie das freuen oder ängstigen? Hermione war sich nicht sicher, verspürte dennoch eine kribblige Aufregung, die sie das letzte Mal hatte, als Viktor und sie sich näher gekommen waren.

Welch verstörender Vergleich, dachte sie empört und setzte sich Snape gegenüber an den Tisch. Ihre Eltern sprachen im Moment noch ununterbrochen und wollten die perfekten Gastgeber sein. Der Hang zur Perfektion lag leider in der Familie. Ihr gab es Zeit Snape anzusehen, denn der sah immerhin ab und zu höflich von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und beantwortete recht einsilbig ihre Fragen.

Wenn sie später Harry, Ron und Ginny von diesem grotesken Besuch erzählen würde, würden sie alle darüber lachen können. Gerade war ihr nicht nach Lachen, weil ihre Mutter gerade darüber sprach, dass Hogwarts vermutlich der sicherste Ort der Welt war.

Dabei fing sie einen kurzen, besorgten Blick von Snape auf. Wie war der gemeint? Ihre Mutter häufte schon Kuchen auf die Teller und ihr Vater übernahm den Tee, während sie wie ein störrischer Teenager gar nichts tat und den Gast nur böse anstarrte. Sie versuchte zumindest unwillig zu erscheinen. In Wahrheit amüsierte sie sich ein wenig. Was ihre Mutter auch fragte, Snapes Antworten blieben vage, einsilbig und vollkommen ohne jegliche Information. Das war gut, denn so könnte sie ihren Eltern am Ende sagen, wie unhöflich es von ihm gewesen war nie auf ihre Fragen zu antworten. Aber ein klein wenig bedauerte sie es. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit mal etwas Privates über ihn zu erfahren, doch dazu war er entweder nicht bereit oder es gab einfach nichts Privates über ihn zu erzählen. Als hätte ihre Mutter ihre Gedanken gelesen, fragte sie plötzlich.

„Wenn Hermione mir etwas von einer Partnerin … (peinliche Pause) oder einem Partner (noch peinlichere, längere Pause) erzählt hätte, hätten wir die Einladung selbstverständlich erweitert.“ Severus erstarrte, für Hermione gut spürbar. Sein Blick wurde abgrundtief finster und war eindeutig auf sie gerichtet.

„Ach, hat sie nichts erzählt?“, fragte er mit hämischem Unterton. Ihr wurde leicht übel. Snape ritt sie nun doch nicht mit irgendwelchen infamen Lügen rein?! Das würde er nicht wagen.

„Nein, hat sie nicht, oder Hermione?“ Hermione schluckte und nahm lieber ein großes Stück Rumkuchen in den Mund, was sie fast wieder ausgespuckt hätte. Hatte ihre Mutter den Verstand verloren? In dem Kuchen war mehr Rum als Mehl, dachte sie erschrocken und sah auf Snapes Teller, der immerhin schon brav ein halbes Stück gegessen hatte.

„Habe ich nicht“, murmelte sie nur und kaute ewig lang.

„Nun, dann gibt es zu dem Thema auch nichts zu sagen. Sie dürfen mir glauben, Mrs Granger, dass die Kinder … mehr über ihre Lehrer zu wissen glauben, als ihnen selbst lieb ist!“ Ihre Mutter lachte gekünstelt und Hermione sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Vater, der ein recht starres Lächeln im Gesicht hatte. Aber man konnte gegen ihre Eltern sagen, was man wollte, sie bemühten sich vorurteilsfrei und freundlich zu sein. Auch zu einem ungeselligen, wortkargen Mann, wie Severus Snape. Wieder beobachtete Hermione ihn heimlich. Er war total angespannt und verwundert musste sie feststellen, dass er wenigstens versuchte einigermaßen umgänglich rüberzukommen.

Das Gespräch plätscherte so dahin, weil ihr Vater den Fehler gemacht hatte nach der Ärztedichte in Cokeworth zu fragen. Im ersten Moment sah Snape wirklich so aus, als wenn er die Frage nicht verstanden hätte. Hermione musste kurz einmal in ihre Serviette kichern, weil es einfach zu komisch war. Leider fing sich ihr Vater und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten:

„Ich vergaß, dass sie ja mit Muggeln nichts … am Hut haben“, flüsterte ihr Vater verlegen die letzten Worte, als ihm bewusst wurde wie der Satz klang.

„Na ja, so ist es ja auch nicht, Dad. Es sind eben zwei Welten und wenn man immer nur Zeit in der einen Welt verbringt, kann es eben schwer sein, sich in der anderen zurechtzufinden. Dann wirkt man eben auch ziemlich unhöflich und …“

„Hermione!“, fuhr ihre Mutter ihr dazwischen. Sie errötete und nahm sich ein zweites Stück von dem ungenießbaren Rumkuchen. Dann würde sie sich eben zur Feier des Tages am Kuchen betrinken, oder sollte sie sagen beessen? Sie fingen einen seltsamen Blick von Snape auf, der den Kuchen anstarrte, die Augen verengte und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

So weit kam es wohl noch, dachte Hermione empört. In Hogwarts hatte er sicherlich eine Art Verfügungsgewalt über sie, aber nicht hier, in der Muggelwelt, in ihrem eigenen Elternhaus. Sie aß ein extragroßes Stück und sah ihm dabei provokant in die Augen. Ein Hauch Röte legte sich auf sein bleiches Gesicht und das verstörte sie dann endgültig.

Am liebsten hätte er sich disappariert. Hermiones Eltern verwirrten ihn, der Kuchen war ungenießbar und der Anblick des Mädchens brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Was dachte sie sich dabei hier so aufzutauchen? Wollte sie ihn absichtlich blamieren? Wollte sie einen Eklat? Falls ja, müsste Hermione noch ein wenig deutlicher werden und er würde für einen sorgen. Das wäre ganz einfach. Nein, nur nicht daran denken, ermahnte er sich streng und versuchte erneut Mrs Grangers Worten zu folgen, die gerade von der neuen Straßenführung sprach, die ihn einen Dreck interessierte. Nur Muggel benutzten Straßen, Herrgott.

Es war ein Fehler herzukommen, musste er jedes Mal eingestehen, wenn er nur annähernd zu Hermione sah. Sie benahm sich schlecht und das war zu erwarten, nach ihrem Auftritt in seiner Wohnung. Eigentlich passte es nicht zu ihr, weil er sie als vernünftig und besonnen kannte. Dass sie aber auch anders sein konnte, überraschte und erregte ihn sehr. Wie eine Wildkatze funkelte sie ihn an. Tat sie das noch länger, würde er sich auf sie stürzen und sie einfach küssen. Egal, ob ihre Eltern anwesend waren. Irgendwas war hier im Busch und seine einzige Deduktion war, dass es um ihre lächerliche Note in seinem Schulfach ging. War das ihre Rache oder hatte sie ihre Eltern aufgehetzt? Nie im Leben würde er ihre Note rückwirkend ändern, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich fair gewählt gewesen war.

„Was denken sie, Professor Snape?“, hörte er noch mit einem Ohr. Hermione verkniff sich ein schäbiges Grinsen.

„Hm?“

„Ich fragte, ob in diesem Schuljahr der Standard wieder so hoch gewesen war?“ Ah, man kam zum Punkt. Wie nett, dann könnte er ja bald hier verschwinden.

„Ihre Tochter entspricht keinem Standard, falls sie das wissen wollen. Sie ist besser als alle anderen Schüler.“

„Zumindest bis auf ein Fach“, konnte es Hermione nicht lassen.

„Wissen sie, Mrs Granger, Hermione ist sehr gut und hätte durchaus auch in Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen verdient …“

„Aber …“ Mrs und Mr Granger sahen Snape nun richtig begierig auf eine Antwort an. Nur Hermione wollte plötzlich keine Erklärung mehr, als sie das listige Funkeln in seinem Blick sah.

„Aber es ist mir egal! Ich bin auch mit einem Erwartungen übertroffen sehr zufrieden!“, sagte sie schnell und laut, ehe Snape irgendwas sagen würde, was ihre Aktivitäten außerhalb der Schule betreffen würde.

„Aber sie lässt sich leider zu gern und zu schnell ablenken. Und das kann in einem Fach, in dem man exakt arbeiten muss, fatal sein“, sagte er mit subtilem Unterton, ohne ihr einen Blick zu gönnen. Ihre Mutter kicherte übertrieben.

„Ach ja, das ist Hermiones altes Problem. Das hatte sie schon in der Grundschule, müssen sie wissen. Ständig hat sie mit ihren Sitznachbarn geschwatzt und sie abgelenkt. Dumm war nur, dass sie trotzdem immer alles mitbekommen hatte, die Kinder, die sie abgelenkt hat, leider nicht.“ Hermione glühte.

„Aber Mum …!“

„Was denn, Schatz. Deine Mutter hat doch recht!“, sagte ihre Vater und wirkte dabei recht unglücklich. Wenn Snape die Sache mit dem Ablenken nun richtig stellen würde, wäre sie verloren. Wieder sah er sie durchdringend an. Wehe, dachte sie und hoffte, er würde ihre Gedanken lesen. Denn dann würde er sehen, dass sie ihm im Falle eines Verrats den gesamten Kuchen ins Gesicht werfen würde.

„Ja, vielleicht liegt es daran …“, erwiderte Snape allerdings desinteressiert. Mutter hatte ihm ein weiteres Stück Kuchen auf den Teller getan und ihr Vater ignorierte ihren flehenden Blick ganz absichtlich.

„Oh, der Tee ist alle. Ich mache neuen. Hilfst du mir?“, plapperte ihre Mutter und zerrte ihren Vater am Arm nach draußen.

Wie paralysiert blieb Hermione sitzen. Snape starrte sie finster an und sagte dann bedrohlich:

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst mich zu provozieren, wirst du es bereuen, Miss Granger!“

„Ich provoziere hier niemand. Ich bin verärgert, weil sie diese lächerliche Einladung nicht abgelehnt haben. Was soll das bringen?“

„Ich nehme nur die Chance wahr miesen Kuchen zu essen“, erwiderte er mit einem sarkastischen Mundwinkelzucken.

„Gut, ich gebe es zu, ich habe mich bei meinen Eltern über meine ungerechte Note in ihrem Fach aufgeregt. Aber meine Eltern machen alles nur schlimmer. Es ist mir peinlich und es tut mir leid, in Ordnung?! Ich verstehe einfach nicht, weshalb sie nicht Nein gesagt haben? Niemand hätte das gestört oder es ihnen übel genommen.“ Seine Fingerspitzen klopften leicht aber ständig auf den Tisch während er sie grübelnd ansah. Peinlich war, dass sie beide ihre Eltern in der Küche aufgeregt miteinander tuscheln hörten.

„Gut, ich sage dir was. Ich bin hier, weil ich mir nicht von einer Schülerin, so gut sie auch ist, vorschreiben lassen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Und ich bin hier, weil ich dich so mal ganz anders erlebe, ohne Potter und in einer anderen Umgebung.“ Hermione wurde rot, weil er seltsam hintergründig lächelte. Zum Glück kamen ihre Eltern wieder.

Ihre Mutter stellte frischen Tee hin und ihr Vater räumte unauffällig den Nur-Rum-und-nichts-anderes-Kuchen weg.

„Ich würde sage, sie bleiben einfach zum Abendessen da, denn ich gebe zu, der Rum-Kuchen war ein wenig zu mächtig …“, flötete ihre Mutter. Jetzt wurde es Hermione wirklich schlecht. Auch Severus Snape sah eigenartig unglücklich aus. Geschieht ihm recht, dachte Hermione, zupfte absichtlich an ihrem Dekolleté herum, um den Ansatz ihrer Brüste zu betonen, was ihr einen erschrockenen Blick von ihrem Vater einbrachte. Ihre Mutter redete allerdings schon wieder ohne Punkt und Komma. Auf allzu private Fragen verzichtete sie allerdings nun, fragte Snape nur über die „interessante“ Gegend aus, in der er wohnte, wenn er in der Muggelwelt war. Wieder antwortete er einsilbig, blieb aber so einigermaßen höflich.

Kurzfristig tat er Hermione sogar ein wenig leid, weil sie wusste, wie anstrengend Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter sein konnten, die immer alles ganz genau wissen wollte und unerbittlich nachbohrte. Ihr Vater wusste es auch, denn er sagte plötzlich:

„Wussten sie, dass Hermione in den Ferien im Flourish & Blotts arbeiten wird? Montag geht es los. Es ist ihr erster Ferienjob außerhalb der Muggelwelt.“

„Dad, das interessiert … Professor Snape ganz sicher nicht.“

„Oh doch. Das klingt … spannend“, sagte er sofort. Etwas war an seinen Worten und in seinem Tonfall, was sie nicht durchschaute. Es jagte ihr aber Schauer über den Körper. Und mit einem Mal begriff sie, dass sie dieses seltsame Treffen nicht nur furchtbar fand. Es war skurril, beängstigend aber auch auf eine schräge Weise aufregend, die sie gerade besser nicht genauer durchdenken sollte. Seine dunklen Augen taxierten sie kurz, dann begann ihre Mutter ihm wieder viele Fragen zur Ferienjobtätigkeit in der Zaubererwelt zu stellen, die Severus längst nicht alle beantworten konnte, weil es das zu seiner Zeit noch nicht gab und er an so etwas einfach kein Interesse hatte, wie er durchblicken ließ.

An Hermione dagegen schon. Sie war ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und er schätzte es sehr, dass sie zugegeben hatte, dass er allein wegen ihrer Note hier saß. Darüber hinaus wurde es immer schwerer sie anzusehen und jegliches Gefühl für sie zu unterdrücken. Ihre Eltern waren nett und gewillt nur das Beste von jedem zu denken. Anfangs dachte er noch daran sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen, Hermione damit zu blamieren und dadurch schnell hier wegzukommen. Aber so nach und nach warf er seinen Plan über den Haufen. Ihre Eltern liebten ihr Kind und bemühten sich gute Menschen zu sein. Daran war nichts falsch. An Hermiones ungewohnter Aggression und ihre offene Frechheit war schon etwas seltsam. Nur was? Sie sah viel zu hübsch aus. Als wenn sie ihn absichtlich provozieren wollte. Dafür müsste sie aber von seinen heimlichen Sehnsüchten wissen und das war absolut unmöglich. An die andere Erklärung wollte er gar nicht erst denken. Es war zu abwegig, dass Hermione Interesse an ihm hatte und wollte, dass er sie im besten Licht sah.

Inzwischen merkte er den Alkohol im Kuchen. Außerdem verdaute er noch die brisante Information, dass Hermione einen Ferienjob hatte und er sie jederzeit sehen könnte, wenn er wollte. Wollen würde er schon, dürfen nicht. Er hörte sich seufzen und Hermiones Mutter sah ihn besorgt an.

„Es war der Kuchen, oder? Es tut mir so leid. Soll ich einen Kamillentee machen?“

„Nein, danke. Vielleicht gehe ich jetzt doch besser und …“

„Aber nein, ich wollte doch die Pastete machen, von der Hermione immer so schwärmt.“

Hermione sah ihn demonstrativ an. Er wusste, dass sie wollte, dass er ging. Wenn sie dabei nicht so reizend aussehen würde und seine Beine nicht weich wie Pudding wären, würde er aufstehen und gehen.

„Gut. Aber vielleicht sollte ich vorher ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Würdest du mich begleiten, Miss Granger?“ Das hatte sie nicht erwartet, sah er vergnügt.

„Äh, ich wollte … meiner Mum … helfen und …“

„Das mache ich schon, Schatz. Geh nur und zeig unserem Gast das neue Einkaufszentrum am Ende der Georgetown, ja?“

Nein. Nein! Hätte Hermione am liebsten laut geschrien. Hatten ihre Eltern nun endgültig den Verstand verloren? Sie ließen sie mit diesem Finsterling draußen allein herumlaufen?


	3. Chapter 3

„Warum tun sie das?“, fauchte sie ihn direkt vor der Haustür an.

„Weil es lustig ist deine Reaktion zu sehen und …“ Hermione lief einfach los. Schnell und wütend, in Richtung des Einkaufszentrums, das Severus Snape einen Dreck interessierte.

„… und deine Eltern nett sind und es gibt keinen Grund sie mies zu behandeln“, holte er sie ein.

„Mich aber schon, ja?“

„Geht es schon wieder um die Note?“

„Ja, natürlich. Ich möchte gern eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Ich war gut, richtig gut. Besser als alle und habe trotzdem nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen! Nur, weil ich mit Harry Potter befreundet bin? Das ist ungerecht, Professor Snape!“, schnaubte sie entrüstet. Sie lief noch immer schnell, merkte aber inzwischen, dass es recht kalt draußen war. Vielleicht hätte sie sich eine Jacke mitnehmen sollen. Die Straßen waren wie ausgestorben, weil im Zentrum des Viertels ein Festumzug stattfand, deren Musik bis zu ihnen drang. Immerhin fiel Snape so mit seinem lächerlichen Aufzug nicht auf. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Umhang zu Hause gelassen.

Er gab ihr auch lange keine Antwort und sie wurde ungeduldig.

„Was? Sie haben jetzt nicht etwa doch Zweifel an ihrer Benotung? Liegt es an meinen Eltern? An der Einladung? Das kann ich nicht glauben“, knurrte sie zerknirscht. Snape sah an ihr vorbei und seine Mimik wirkte ausdruckslos.

„Ja, es liegt an dir. Nur an dir und nicht an deinen Eltern“, sagte er schließlich schleppend.

„Also doch wegen Harry. Gut, das sollte jetzt keine Überraschung sein und ich … kann es akzeptieren, auch wenn es mich ärgert und meinen Durchschnitt versaut. Aber so sind sie offensichtlich. Nicht in der Lage gerecht zu sein, nur weil irgendwann Harrys Vater …“

„Vorsicht, Miss Granger!“, zischte er sie so finster an, dass sie verstummt.

„Sie wissen was ich meine …“, sagte sie später und bekam darauf keine Antwort.

„Möchten sie nicht doch lieber gehen? Ich könnte meinen Eltern sagen, dass ihnen eingefallen ist, dass sie noch einen wichtigen Termin mit irgendwem hätten und …“

„Du willst sie belügen? Irgendwie überraschst du mich, Miss Granger. Dass du und deine widerlichen Freunde gern die Schulregeln ignoriert und euch über Respekt und Anstand hinwegsetzt, ist die eine Sache, die ich sogar verstehen kann. Dass du aber deine eigenen Eltern für so eine Nichtigkeit anlügen willst, ist schäbig. Sie sind nett und du solltest froh sein solche Eltern zu haben!“ Hermione schluckte betroffen. Snape hatte recht.

„Da, das Einkaufszentrum“, sagte sie dumpf und deutete mit dem Kopf geradeaus.

„Spannend“, erwiderte er total desinteressiert.

„… und die Wahnsinns-Straßenführung … spektakulär“, fügte er trocken an und imitierte damit ihre Mutter. Hermione musste unwillkürlich kichern.

„Dann bleiben sie eben meinetwegen zum Abendessen“, murmelte sie auf dem Rückweg.

„Wird die Pastete schmecken wie der Kuchen?“, fragte er ohne Humor im Ton. Sie musste trotzdem grinsen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber wer weiß, meine Mum ist ziemlich aufgeregt. Wenn sie wüsste, wie sie ihre Schüler behandeln …“

„Dann sag es ihr doch!“, brummte er provozierend.

„Aber nein, wie sie schon sagten, meine Eltern sind wirklich nett und ich muss die Sache nicht schlimmer machen als sie ist. Es reicht, wenn sie mir komische Blicke zuwerfen, die Dad sogar die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben.“ Ihr Herz klopfte bei diesem Satz, aber sie konnte es nicht lassen, weil sie endlich glaubte zu verstehen, was hier ablief. Wenn es wirklich so war, wie sie vermutete, dann ignorierte Snape sie deshalb schon so lange. Weil sie ihm gefiel und er jeglichen Komplikationen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Das war nachvollziehbar, aber gleichzeitig ärgerlich und sonderbar erregend.

„Wie bitte?“, keuchte er dunkel und blieb stehen. Hermione zitterte nun leicht und es lag nicht unbedingt nur an der Frische des Abends. Unheilvoll starrte er sie an und sie bereute schon, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ich … wir sollten zurück gehen, mir ist kalt“, flüsterte sie und lief einfach los.

Mit klopfendem Herz sah er ihr nach. War er wirklich so durchschaubar? War seine Hingezogenheit so offensichtlich? Verfluchter Mist. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Ja, natürlich, weil er höflich zu ihren Eltern sein wollte. Die Strafe gab es gratis. Das kleine Miststück glaubte nun zu wissen, dass er sie mochte. Wie sollte er das jetzt wieder ausbügeln? Er hätte auf Hermione hören und einfach verschwinden sollen. Was gingen ihn ihre Eltern an, so nett sie auch waren? Nichts. Sie alle wären vermutlich in absehbarer Zeit tot und …

„Kommen sie, oder haben sie es sich anders überlegt? Mein Angebot steht noch? Ich würde meinen Eltern eine Notlüge auftischen. Deswegen bin ich übrigens kein schlechter Mensch.“

„Nein, aber du würdest mich enttäuschen. Ich bleibe …“, sagte er starr, wich ihrem Blick aus und ging mit ihr zurück.

Etwas hatte sich verändert.

Ihre Mum war guter Dinge. Die Pastete hatte sie schon so oft gemacht, dass sie nur gelingen konnte. Ihr Vater wurde als Küchenhelfer eingespannt und wirkte hektisch und dezent überfordert, was man an den roten Flecken am Hals sehen konnte.

„Wir sind fast fertig. Nehmen sie sich vom frischen Kamillentee, Professor Snape!“, rief ihre Mutter freundlich aus der Küche. Dann wuselte sie weiter von links nach rechts.

„Wäre es sehr unhöflich, wenn ich sie kurz allein lasse und mich umziehen gehe?“, fragte sie Snape leise, weil es ihr plötzlich doch unangenehm war wie ein Vamp gestylt zu sein. Vielleicht irrte sie sich in ihrer Annahme sie würde ihm gefallen, vielleicht hatte sie recht. Dass sie ihn jedoch unnötig provozierte, fand sie inzwischen nicht mehr passend.

„Ja, wäre es“, erwiderte er glatt. Was sollte das jetzt bedeuten? Dass er sie lieber weiterhin hungrig anstarren wollte? Missmutig setzte sich Hermione wieder an den Tisch, ihm gegenüber. Eine Weile starrten sie sich schweigend an.

„Das Einkaufszentrum sieht grandios aus“, sagte Severus Snape plötzlich so laut, dass auch ihre Mutter es hören würde. Hermione legte den Kopf schief und versuchte zu verstehen, was er vorhatte. Snape hatte das Einkaufszentrum gar nicht richtig angesehen. Aber er sah sie an. Bewundernd, lauernd, dunkel und so, dass ihr wieder ein Prickeln durchs Blut schoss, was ihren Mund ganz trocken machte.

„Sehen sie, ich sagte doch, es ist wunderbar gelungen, für einen Muggelarchitekten!“, rief ihre Mutter begeistert aus der Küche.

„Mum, du musst das mit den Muggeln nicht immer erwähnen“, rief sie zu ihr, weil sie gerade den Kopf durch die Küchendurchreiche streckte und lächelte. Ihre Mutter hatte rote Wangen und Hermione musste grinsen. Wenn ihre Freunde hörten, welche Mühe sich ihre Eltern gaben, um einem Monster wie Snape zu gefallen, würden sie sich kaputtlachen.

„Und die Straßenführung ist wirklich sehr gelungen und gut durchdacht“, fügte Snape an. Seine Stimme war einen Hauch dunkler geworden und er wich Hermiones verwundertem Blick nicht aus.

„Und sie hat noch Potenzial! Man könnte die Kreisverkehre erweitern und …“, fiel ihr Vater gleich begeistert ein. Hermione begriff einfach nicht, was hier gerade geschah. Flirtete Snape etwa mit ihr? Auf eine hintergründige Weise?

„Ich finde, es müsste mehr Lampen geben“, sagte Hermione nun. Severus neigte daraufhin den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Warum? Es war genug Licht auf der Straße, Miss Granger.“

„Man könnte die Schlaglöcher übersehen, wenn die Straße zu finster ist“, sagte sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Aber die Straße hat doch einen ganz neuen Belag, Schatz“, warf ihr Vater ein. In der Küche schepperte es ungut und er huschte schnell wieder zurück, ehe er Ärger mit seiner Frau bekam.

„Man fährt nicht mit den Augen, Miss Granger, sondern mit Intuition. So spürt man die maroden Stellen, bevor man hinein fährt.“

„Manchmal täuscht man sich aber auch und schlingert dann völlig unnötig hin und her. Wäre mehr Licht, könnte man viel ruhiger geradeaus fahren, weil man sich auf seine Augen verlassen kann.“

„Wäre das nicht langweilig?“, fragte er so leise, dass ihre Eltern es nicht hören konnten. Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen an. Und wenn sie sich irrte? Wenn Snape gerade ein perfides Spiel mit ihr spielte und sie am Ende hochgradig demütigen würde? Ihr wurde mulmig.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte“, sagte sie höflich und stand auf. Sie musste ein paar Momente allein sein und durchatmen. Und vor allem musste sie sich fragen, ob sie es war, die hier den Verstand verlor? Flirtete sie mit diesem Bastard? Mochte sie ihn etwa? War sie deswegen so wütend darauf, dass er sie unfair bewertet hatte?

Severus blickte ihr nach und holte selbst panisch Luft. Er verlor so langsam die Kontrolle und es war nicht aufzuhalten. Das Mädchen spielte sein Spiel mit, um ihn zu demütigen. Aus keinem anderen Grund. Und er lief in ihre Falle mit sehenden Augen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seine Anspielung kapiert und wusste, dass er über sie sprach. Wenn er sie richtig verstanden hatte, dann warf sie ihm Finsternis vor und hatte völlig recht. Entsetzt lauschte er dem verlangenden Rauschen seines Blutes. Gut, dass seine Selbstdisziplin ausgezeichnet war. Mit den körperlichen Auswirkungen dieser Überdosierung Hermione würde er heute Nacht zu kämpfen haben. Sein Verstand allerdings, wandelte auch nur noch auf einem schmalen Grat.

Ihre Ablehnung und kaltschnäuzige Frechheit hatte ihm zwar gut gefallen, aber auch beruhigt. Dass sie nun spürbar nachgiebig wurde und zu dem Mädchen wurde, was er gut kannte, bereitete ihm zunehmend Sorgen. Ständig musste er in ihr Gesicht sehen. Alles andere musste er ignorieren, weil er durchaus bemerkt hatte, dass Hermiones Vater aufmerksam war. Er mochte Hermiones Eltern und hatte still für sich beschlossen, freundlich zu bleiben, solange er hier zu Gast war.

Wütend pfefferte Hermione ihr Kleid aufs Bett und zog sich Jeans und einen weiten Oversize-Pulli über. Sogleich fühlte sie sich sicherer und klüger. Aber auch langweiliger.

Trotzdem ging sie wieder nach unten, mit dem festen Vorsatz höflich zu bleiben und einfach die Zeit durchzustehen, bis Snape aus ihrem Haus verschwand.

Es war durchaus erstaunlich, aber das Abendessen wurde ganz nett. Dad hatte Severus Snape offensichtlich die richtige Frage gestellt, in dem er sich über die verschiedenen Abteilungen des Zaubereiministeriums erkundigt hatte. Snape erklärte es ausführlich und sie konnte ihn dabei heimlich beobachten. Der Eindruck, dass Snape es am Ende gar nicht so übel fand in Gesellschaft zu sein, war sehr aufdringlich. Er mochte ihre Eltern, das hatte er gesagt und offensichtlich konnte er auch dieses Treffen genießen. Hermione dachte an seine schreckliche Wohnung in dieser furchtbaren Gegend und begriff so langsam warum er das hier genießen konnte. Es führte dazu, dass sie sich am Ende doch nicht so mies fühlte. Ihre Note interessierte sie im Moment nicht sonderlich, weil sie wusste, dass Snape daran rückwirkend niemals etwas ändern würde.

Ihre Mutter verlor ihre aufgeregte Wusligkeit und auch ihr Vater entspannte sich allmählich und wirkte nicht mehr so unbeholfen. Die Sache mit Severus Snape war die, dass sie ihn nicht so kannte, wie sie ihn nun erlebte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, wie zuvorkommend und nett er sein konnte, wenn er wollte. Diese Seite an ihm zu entdecken, verwirrte sie, weil sie sich eingestehen musste, dass man den Mann mögen konnte. Aber das war nicht alles. Wichtig war, dass diese Seite seltsamerweise auch zu ihm passte, auch wenn sein Auftreten immer noch finster war. Ihre Eltern hatten sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassen und bekamen als Lohn einen umgänglichen Severus Snape zu sehen.

Ab und an streiften sich ihre Blicke. Jedes Mal zuckte Hermione innerlich zusammen. Über die Bedeutung dieses Prickelns wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken. Aber sie glaubte auch zu sehen, dass es Snape nicht kalt ließ. Etwas war in seinem Verhalten, was ihr bekannt vorkam und was sie anzog.

Und dann verabschiedete sich Severus. Draußen war es schon längst dunkel. Die Pastete war, im Gegensatz zum Kuchen, köstlich gewesen und er stellte erstaunt fest, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte. Als Hermione umgezogen nach unten gekommen war, bedauerte er es im ersten Moment sehr. Im zweiten war er aber froh darüber, weil sie ihm so vertrauter war. Nicht, dass es etwas an seinem Herzklopfen geändert hätte, aber es war einfacher sie nicht ständig ansehen zu müssen.

„Ich bringe Professor Snape noch ein Stück die Straße runter“, sagte Hermione zu ihren Eltern, als sie ihn verabschiedeten. Alle sahen sie verwundert an.

„Na wegen dem Apparieren, ihr wisst schon …“, sagte sie belegt und hoffte, Snape fiel ihr nicht in den Rücken, indem er sagte, dass das auch durchaus im Haus geht. Ihre Eltern nickten, Snape verengte besorgt die Augen, schwieg aber und nickte nur.

Artig bedankte er sich und versprach ihrer Mutter bald zum Grillfest zu kommen, da er doch sowieso gleich in der Nachbarschaft wohnte (was eine infame Übertreibung ihrer Mutter war).


	4. Chapter 4

Kaum waren sie vor der Tür, sprach Hermione, weil sie es einfach loswerden wollte, bevor sie wieder diesen Unmut verspürte, den sie immer im Zusammenhang mit Snape hatte.

„Danke, dass sie so nett zu meinen Eltern waren und sie nicht … unnötig vor den Kopf gestoßen haben. Ich weiß, das hätten sie gekonnt. Sie hätten verraten können, in welcher Gefahr ich schwebe und …“

„Schon gut“, unterbrach er sie finster. Dass er ihren Dank nicht einfach annehmen konnte, war zu erwarten. Das war kein Grund sich erneut zu ärgern.

„Darf ich … etwas fragen?“

„Nein, ich ändere deine Note nicht im Nachhinein. Das denkst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?“ Verstimmt sah sie ihn an. Beiläufig waren sie schon am Ende der Straße angekommen. Sie waren langsam gelaufen und zwischen ihnen war eine merkwürdige Stimmung entstanden.

„Das würde ich nie verlangen. Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht tun würden.“

„Aber …?“

„Ich wollte wissen, weshalb sie mich so angesehen haben?“

„So?“

Snape klang warnend, doch davon ließ sich Hermione nicht beeindrucken. Sie hatte diesen Mann heute von einer anderen Seite kennengelernt, die durchaus auch sehr authentisch war. Es gab nicht nur das Ungeheuer Snape, es gab auch einen netten Mann namens Severus.

„Hungrig“, erwiderte sie ebenso wortkarg, weil es ihr allein bei dem Gedanken den Atem nahm. Sie sprach aus, was sie die letzten Stunden unweigerlich denken musste. Seine Augen waren schwarz, unergründlich und lagen unerbittlich auf ihrem Gesicht. Inzwischen standen sie beide unter einer der wenigen Straßenlaternen und schwiegen sich nun an.

Hermione wartete. Ungeduldig, weil sie spürte, dass da noch was war. Plötzlich nahm Snape seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

„Gut, ich sage es dir, werde dir danach aber die Erinnerung an meine Worte nehmen …“ Sie fand keine Worte. Weder um ihn aufzuhalten, noch um ihn zu bestätigen. Aus großen Augen sah sie ihn nur an und wusste, dass gleich etwas kam, was ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde. Seine Stimme war ganz dunkel und er wählte seine Worte langsam und mit Bedacht.

„Du hast recht, Hermione. Ich will dich. Sehr. Zu sehr. Deswegen habe ich dich im letzten Jahr übersehen, weil ich Angst davor hatte, was geschehen könnte, wenn ich dir zu nahe komme. Der Tag heute, hat mich in meiner Vorsicht nur bestätigt. Deswegen werde ich dir auch weiterhin aus dem Weg gehen, versuche aber das nicht in deine zukünftige Benotung einfließen zu lassen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich ungerecht gewesen war. Denke einfach daran, dass Schulnoten nicht alles sind, was im Leben zählt.“ Abwartend sah er sie an. Hermione atmete nur, beschämend unrhythmisch.

„Ich … habe es a… also nur schlimmer gemacht, in dem ich … mich heute „schön gemacht“ habe?“, fragte sie mit hoher Mädchenstimme. Severus schmunzelte gequält.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber das ist in Ordnung. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen.“ Er hob seinen Zauberstab an, doch sie unterbrach ihn schnell, weil ihre Neugier noch keineswegs befriedigt war. Noch dazu hätte sie gern mehr von dem irren Kribbeln, was ihr ständig durch den Körper lief.

„Einen Moment noch. Ich würde gern wissen, was das heißt … zu sehr wollen …“ Irritiert sah er sie an und legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Na … du weißt schon …“, erwiderte er lahm.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“

„Du … hattest doch schon einen Freund. Diesen … Bulgaren, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Und ihr habt doch …“

„Nein. Wir haben uns nur geküsst. Ganz harmlos.“ Snape blinzelte und Hermione konnte sich an seinem eindeutig verwirrten Gesicht nicht sattsehen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte, konnte sie ihm seine Gefühle deutlich ansehen. Verlegen sah er an ihr vorbei.

„Ich meine … mehr eben.“

„Nein, so eine vage Erklärung reicht mir nicht. Kommen sie schon, Professor Snape. Wenn sie mich sowieso gleich oblivieren, will ich vorher auch alles wissen.“ Unwillig sah er sie an.

„Du machst dir einen Spaß daraus, richtig?“

„Keineswegs. Ich bin nur neugierig und finde, dass ich eine ausführliche Erklärung verdient habe.“

„Nein, hast du nicht. Und wenn du nicht aufhörst mich herauszufordern, werde ich dir zeigen, wie ich es meine …“ Er bereute seine Worte sofort, doch es war zu spät. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Siehst du, du weißt sehr genau, von was ich spreche. Jetzt …“ Wieder hob er seinen Zauberstab und Hermione wagte es tatsächlich seinen Arm nach unten zu drücken.

„Was denn noch, Mädchen?“, knurrte er sie ungehalten an. Seine Selbstbeherrschung hatte eine Grenze und sogar er wollte nicht wissen, was geschah, wenn er diese Grenze überschritt.

„Ein ... Kuss würde mir auch schon reichen“, sagte sie leise. Fassungslos sah er sie an.

„Findest du nicht, du übertreibst es gerade ziemlich mit deiner Unverschämtheit?“

„Nein, finde nicht. Sie haben die Einladung meiner Eltern angenommen, entgegen meines Wunsches, jetzt gehen sie auch bis zum Ende. Na los, sie sind noch in der Muggelwelt …“

„Das … hat damit nichts zu tun und …“

„Sie reden sich heraus, weil sie feige sind“, unterbrach sie ihn.

„Hermione …“, hörte er sich derart vorwurfsvoll und hilflos sagen, dass ihm ganz übel war vor lauter Selbstabscheu. Trotzig sah sie ihn an. Jäh packte er ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich in eine dunklere Ecke. Sofort legte er seine Arme um ihren Körper und küsste sie. Im ersten Moment war sie erschrocken und keuchte. Jetzt würde er sich nicht mehr entschuldigen und auch nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Hermione war wirklich erschrocken. Sie hatte ihn absichtlich provoziert, weil sie wissen wollte, wie weit er gehen würde. Dass er sie nun wirklich küsste, war schockierend. Und gefiel ihr so gut, dass sie ihn zurückküsste. Eine dunkle Energie durchströmte sie und es fühlte sich überaus gefährlich und erregend an, so wie er sie gegen die Wand drückte und wie vehement seine Lippen waren. Es war kein Vergleich zu Viktor. Hermione war atemlos und keuchte wieder, als er sich enger an sie drückte und mit seinen Händen fest ihr Hinterteil umfasste, um sie gegen sich zu drücken. Eine irre Erregung breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie wollte mehr, so viel mehr von seinem düsteren Verlangen nach ihr.

Als ein paar Autos laut hupend vorbei fuhren, ließ er sie schlagartig los. Er trat einen großen Schritt von ihr weg, strich sich beschämt über die Haare und atmete schwer. Erschüttert sahen sie sich an und dann hob Snape wieder seinen Zauberstab an. Aber Hermione war nicht mehr damit einverstanden, dass er ihr die Erinnerung an das eben Geschehene nahm.

Sanft aber bestimmt drückte sie seinen Arm wieder nach unten, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Nein, tun sie das nicht.“

„Aber … ich muss. Das … nein, ich kann dir das Wissen nicht lassen, es wäre … fatal. Für uns beide.“

„Ich kann damit umgehen. Bitte, tun sie das nicht. Lassen sie mir die Erinnerung, ja?“

Er zögerte deutlich.

„Wozu?“, brachte er kratzig hervor.

„Weil … es mir gefallen hat“, flüsterte sie leise. Innerlich bebte sie noch immer wie verrückt.

„Das … werde ich ganz sicher bereuen“, sagte Snape tonlos und disapparierte.

Hermione atmete noch eine Weile hektisch und ging dann langsam zu ihrem Haus zurück. Himmel, hatte sie gerade mit dem schrecklichen Severus Snape geknutscht? Und hatte es ihr gefallen?

Ja, verdammt. Hatte es. Sehr.

Jetzt fühlte sie denselben Hunger in sich, den sie Snape unterstellt hatte. Ihre Eltern saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa und gönnten sich ein Glas Wein.

„Komm zu uns, Hermione.“ Widerwillig tat sie es, weil sie im Grunde lieber nachdenken würde, über das was heute geschehen war.

„So übel war er doch gar nicht, hm?“, sagte ihr Dad wohlwollend.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Er ist … anders, das bestimmt. Aber er war doch sehr höflich und nett. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen ihn hast, Kind?“, fügte Mum an. Bis heute wusste sie das auch nicht. Aber nun begriff sie, dass sie selbst irgendwie Gefühle für ihn hatte und deswegen so übertrieben sauer war, weil er sie einfach übersehen hatte.

„Meine Note ist nach wie vor …“, begann sie matt aber ihr Vater unterbrach sie gleich.

„Ach, mache doch nicht immer alles an Noten fest. Professor Snape schätzt und respektiert dich. Falls du das heute nicht mitbekommen hast, Hermione, brauchst du wohl eine Brille.“ Fast hätte sie gelacht. Denn an Respekt dachte Snape wohl eher nur nebenher. Er dachte daran sie zu lieben.

Konnte sie wirklich mit diesem Wissen umgehen? Ihr war angst und bange.

Na, sie würde es wohl bald herausfinden.

Wie bald, überraschte selbst Hermione.

Mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand saß Hermione gezwungenermaßen neben ihren Eltern. Im Fernseher lief eine Quiz-Show, der niemand zuhörte. Stattdessen gab ihr Mutter fantastische Ideen von sich, die ihr echt Angst machten. Noch immer fühlte sie sich in Snapes unerwarteter Umarmung gefangen, spürte seine Hände besitzergreifend auf ihrem Hinterteil und hatte seinen hitzigen Kuss auf den Lippen, während ihre Mutter sagte:

„Ich denke, er ist nur ziemlich allein und tut sich mit Gesellschaft ein wenig schwer …“ Was Hermione auch sagen würde, ihre Eltern würden nicht auf sie hören, weil sie beschlossen hatten Severus Snape zu analysieren. Wenn es nur das wäre! Es war schlimmer. Sie wollten ihm vermeintlich helfen. Dabei war sich Hermione mehr als sicher, dass er bestimmt keine Hilfe wollte. Nicht von ihren Muggleeltern, nicht von ihr, von niemand!

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ihn am kommenden Wochenende mit zu Tante Abbys Geburtstagsparty nehmen? Hermione, erinnerst du dich an Tante Abbys Nichte? … Sally-Mae?“ Hermione riss die Augen auf. Das meinte ihre Mutter jetzt nicht ernst, oder? Reichte es nicht, dass sie den unbeliebtesten Lehrer von Hogwarts zum Tee einlud? Jetzt wollte sie ihn auch noch auf ein Familienfest schleifen und mit der nicht ganz zurechnungsfähigen Sally-Mae verkuppeln?

„Mum! Das kannst du nicht tun!“ Und endlich kam ihr Dad zu Hilfe.

„Wirklich, das ist ein bisschen übertrieben, Liebling“, sagte ihr Dad vorsichtig. Mutter, die den Ehrgeiz quasi erfunden hatte, lächelte nur und plante schon alles in ihren Gedanken.

„Ach was. Es war doch gut zu spüren, dass sich Professor Snape schließlich doch ganz wohl gefühlt hat. Es dauerte nur ein wenig und am Ende hat es ihm gefallen. Er ist einfach zu oft allein. Wir fragen ihn einfach, ja? Hermione?“ Sie sollte schon wieder in diese düstere Gegend in dieses Haus, was ihr wie das Innere einer Irrenanstalt vorgekommen war, gehen?

„Du willst ihn doch nicht ernsthaft mit Sally-Mae verkuppeln?“ Selbst ihr Vater klang schockiert.

„Warum denn nicht? Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Hermione, er hat niemand?“ Sie wackelte vage mit dem Kopf, weil dieses Gespräch einfach zu bizarr war. Aber es kam noch schlimmer.

„Oder ist er womöglich doch homosexuell?“, fragte ihre Mutter neugierig. Dad sah zu ihr und verdrehte überfordert die Augen. Hermione stöhnte erschüttert.

„Nein, Mum, ich denke nicht. Aber ich denke, es ist wirklich keine gute Idee ihn weiterhin zu involvieren, als wäre er ein zugelaufener Hund. Er ist mein Lehrer und auch wenn ihr es mir nicht glauben wollt, er ist nicht beliebt und kann ein richtiges Ekel sein. So, wie er heute war, ist er nie zu uns. Gute Nacht!“

Sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf dieses schräge Gespräch. Leider kannte sie ihre Eltern, vor allem ihre Mutter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie an ihrem Plan festhalten würde. Wenn es ging, würde sie sich aber raushalten. Dann sollten ihre Eltern Snape eben mitschleppen. Wenn er das freiwillig tat, hatte er selbst schuld, bzw. war er dann wohl wirklich sehr einsam, wenn er auf die Muggle-Familienfeiern der Eltern einer seiner Schülerinnen ging. Dann war Snape sowieso ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

In ihrem Zimmer sah sie auf ihrem Bett eine Nachricht liegen. Der Durchzug beim Öffnen der Tür wehte ihre Gardine ins Zimmer. Schnell schloss sie das Fenster. Es war zu spät, um die unliebsame Botschaft, die sie nun las, draußen zu halten. Sie war von Snape.

„Miss Granger, ich habe vorhin einen schweren Fehler begangen, den ich korrigieren muss. Auch, wenn du das anders siehst, ich muss das ändern und kann dich nicht mit diesem brisanten Wissen herumlaufen lassen. Komm morgen zu mir, damit wir es hinter uns bringen können. Es wird nicht weh tun.

Grüße deine Eltern besser nicht von mir, lasse aber durchblicken, dass ich es ganz nett fand (übertreibe es nicht!).

-SS“

„Das kannst du vergessen, Mistkerl!“, knurrte sie und war enttäuscht. Am liebsten würde sie nun Harry schreiben und ihm alles erzählen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Als sie intensiver darüber nachdachte, merkte sie, dass sie Harry am Ende nichts zu erzählen hätte. Ron noch weniger, und auch Ginny nicht.

Das, was ihr Snape offenbart hatte, kam ihr wie ein lebenswichtiges Geheimnis vor, was es unbedingt galt zu bewahren. Was wiederrum lächerlich war, denn sie hatte ihn ganz bewusst provoziert und er hatte eben einen schwachen Moment gehabt und glaubte sich im Schutz seiner Magie. Was er nun bereute. Tja, Pech gehabt. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du mich willst. Und ich weiß, wie du küsst und wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du ganz nah bist, dachte sie bedauernd.

Sie würde den Teufel tun, ihm zu erlauben sie zu oblivieren. Als es an der Tür klopfte, steckte sie sich seine Nachricht schnell in ihre Hosentasche.

Es war ihr Dad, der recht verlegen ins Zimmer kam.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Ja, Dad. Ich bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt, wegen meines Ferienjobs am Montag.“

„Ach, das wird gut laufen. Du machst das schon. Bist du … irgendwie böse auf uns, weil wir deinen Lehrer eingeladen haben?“ Hermione seufzte und beschloss wenigstens halb ehrlich zu sein.

„Eigentlich ja, Dad. Auch wenn es nicht so schlimm war, wie ich befürchtet habe.“

„Du kennst deine Mutter doch. Sie würde immer gern allen helfen wollen. Je schwerer ihr die Fälle erscheinen, desto mehr steigert sie sich hinein.“

„Versuchst du ihr bitte auszureden, dass sie Professor Snape am Wochenende mit zu diesem Gartenfest nehmen will?“ Ihr Dad sah sie unglücklich an.

„Ich … weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe. Sie hat schon die schrillsten Pläne.“

„Ich überbringe Snape ganz sicher keine weitere Einladung, Dad!“ Ihr Vater setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett, faltete die Hände und sah sie ernst an.

„Was genau ist dein Problem mit ihm, Tochter?“ Hermione wurde ganz elend. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Dass Severus Snape vermutlich ein Verräter war, auf der bösen Seite stand, ihre Freunde und sie ständig schikanierte und einfach nur ein widerlicher Mistkerl war?“

„Ich weiß nicht recht …“, sagte sie vage.

„Weißt du, Hermione, man muss Lehrer nicht mögen. Das tut man selten, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Aber wenn man einen gewissen Respekt verliert, gerät man in Gefahr Dinge nicht zu lernen, die wichtig sind. Deine persönliche Ablehnung ist eine Sache, die dir zusteht und ich glaube dir, dass du vielleicht gute Gründe dafür hast, die du uns nicht sagen möchtest. Aber, der Mann, den ich heute kennengelernt habe, verdient deinen Hass nicht. Da bin ich ziemlich sicher.“

„Ich hasse ihn doch nicht …“, erwiderte sie missmutig.

„Professor Snape ist vielleicht nicht umgänglich und gesprächig, wie wir es sind. Aber er ist sehr klug und so feinfühlig, um deine Mutter, die sich heute so einige Fettnäpfchen erlaubt hat, nicht darauf hinzuweisen. Er konnte großzügig drüber hinwegsehen, ebenso über dein peinliches Verhalten, was manchmal einem bockigen Teenager und dann wieder einer lasziven Lolita glich. Sicher hat er seine Eigenarten und seine Macken, wie alle von uns, doch er ist kein übler Mensch. Deine Mutter hat vielleicht recht, wenn sie einen Versuch startet ihn einfach mal mit anderen Menschen bekannt zu machen. Du hast gehört, er hat nichts gegen Muggle, sein Vater war selbst ein Muggle.“ Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Beschämung über die absolut richtige Analyse ihres Vaters.

Hermione konnte ihrem Vater leider nicht widersprechen, ohne über andere Dinge zu sprechen, deshalb nickt sie nur mit verkniffener Miene. Manchmal gingen ihr ihre Eltern mit ihrem Bedürfnis alles in ihrem Leben richtig zu machen, gehörig auf den Geist. Am liebsten hätte sie ihrem Vater nun gesagt, dass sie Snape vorhin noch ziemlich gierig geküsst hatte. Ob er ihn dann immer noch gut fand?

Wohl kaum.

„Von mir aus“, murmelte sie nur und wusste nicht, was es bedeuten mochte.

„Fein. Ich wusste, dass du ein kluges Mädchen bist.“ Ihr Vater ging und sie legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie holte Snapes Nachricht hervor, las sie erneut und fühlte noch immer keine Reue. Wenn sie keine Reue empfand, dann würde sie es doch auch nicht vergessen wollen, oder? Ganz sicher war sie sich nicht, ob ihre Gedanken richtig waren. Unwillkürlich musste sie sich nun vorstellen, wie Severus vielleicht wegen dem, was er getan hatte, litt. Dabei spürte sie wieder seine Lippen und seine feste Umarmung und seine Hände auf ihrem gottverdammten Hinterteil.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus hatte, kaum dass er zu Hause war, die Nachricht an Hermione verfasst. Er hätte sie an Ort und Stelle oblivieren sollen und nicht ihren unreifen Beteuerungen zustimmen dürfen. Nun könnte sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen um seine Sehnsucht jederzeit in Bedrängnis bringen, ihn erpressen, ihn manipulieren und ihn verletzen.

Und dabei war es wundervoll gewesen. Überstürzt, spontan und doch erregend wie nichts, was er je gespürt hatte. Ihren Körper an seinem, ihren Kuss, der seinen erwiderte und nicht so schüchtern und unerfahren war, wie sie betont hatte, ließ ihn immer noch in Flammen stehen. Verärgert über sich selbst, brüllte er seine Wände an und gab sich selbst die schlimmsten Namen, die ihm einfielen. Es änderte nichts. Er hätte sie niemals küssen dürfen. Nun war er verloren.

Sie zu oblivieren, würde nichts an seiner zukünftigen Qual ändern, wenn er sich wieder und wieder an sie erinnern musste. Hektisch öffnete er sich seine Hose, zog sie nicht mal richtig nach unten. Mit einer tödlichen Verzweiflung umgriff er seine Erektion und stöhnte hoffnungslos. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und seine Sehnsucht nach ihr tropfte auf den Boden. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre er explodiert. Wütend über seine Unbeherrschtheit, schlug er seine Faust anschließend so fest auf den Tisch, dass sein Tintenfass umfiel und alles einsaute.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später schickte er Hermione die Nachricht, in dem Wissen, dass sie sich garantiert weigern würde. Irgendwie müsste er sie dazu bringen. Aber vielleicht war sie vernünftiger als er dachte und würde morgen zu ihm kommen. Er würde ihr die Erinnerung an den Kuss und sein Geständnis nehmen und dann alles daran setzen, um ihr möglichst wenig über den Weg zu laufen.

Irgendwas in ihm sagte, dass seine Vorstellung ziemlich unrealistisch war.

Als Hermione am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag dann wirklich vor seiner Tür stand, konnte er es kaum glauben. Tatsächlich war er sogar enttäuscht.

„Komm doch rein!“, sagte er tonlos. Sie sah hübsch aus, aber nicht mehr so auffällig geschminkt und gekleidet. Eher wie immer, was ihn doch unwillkürlich beruhigte. Noch hatte sie nichts gesagt, sah ihn nur sonderbar an.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns. Keine Sorge, es tut nicht weh …“ Seine Stimme war leise und er wartete, dass sie gehorsam näher kam. Das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen sagte sie:

„Nein, vergessen sie es. Wenn, müssen sie mich dazu zwingen. Können sie das? Bestimmt, oder? Falls nicht, sage ich ihnen, weshalb ich eigentlich hier bin. Meine lieber Mutter hatte gestern Abend noch eine ganz schreckliche Idee, die …“

„Hermione Granger, komm sofort her und lass mich tun, was ich tun muss!“, zischte er sie verärgert an.

„Nein, zwingen sie mich doch!“, sagte sie störrisch mit dunklen Augen.

„Das ist … kein Witz oder so. Was ich dir gestern gesagt habe, hätte ich niemals tun dürfen. Geschweige denn, dass ich dich hätte küssen dürfen. Du verstehst doch, dass ich dich nicht mit diesem Wissen herumlaufen lassen kann, mit dem du mich ruinieren kannst, oder?“

„Dann zwingen sie mich!“, sagte sie hart und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Ihm fehlten die Worte und er wusste einen Moment lang wirklich nicht weiter.

„Das ist … warum … komm her, verdammt!“, herrschte er sie schließlich an.

„Nein!“, funkelte sie ihn an. Er ging näher, bis er dicht vor ihr stand. Wut pulsierte in ihm, ebenso Verlangen und das zärtliche Bedürfnis über ihre Haut zu streichen und ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass er sie anbetete.

Stattdessen legte er seine linke Hand nicht so besonders sanft in ihren Nacken.

„Warum tust du das? Warum widersetzt du dich der Vernunft, Hermione?“

„Das habe ich gestern schon gesagt, weil es mir gefallen hat, deshalb. Sie können es tun, aber es ist gegen meinen Willen, das will ich an dieser Stelle ausdrücklich aussprechen, Professor Snape!“

Innerlich bebte Hermione. Snape machte ihr ein bisschen Angst. Nicht nur seine Wohnung war düster, auch sein Gesicht. Allein, dass sie hier war, ohne, dass jemand davon wusste, sollte sie besorgen. Aber sie müsste ihm doch von den schrecklichen Plänen ihrer Mutter erzählen und ihn dazu bringen unbedingt abzusagen. Sie müsste ihm aber auch deutlich machen, dass sie ihre Erinnerung an den Kuss keineswegs verlieren wollte, wie sehr er sich auch aufspielen mochte. Und irgendwie vertraute sie sogar darauf, dass er das Richtige tat. War das nicht schräg? Jäh ließ er sie los und setzte sich hinter seinen Tisch auf den Stuhl. Er floh vor ihr, stellte sie mit Genugtuung fest.

Die ganze Nacht hatte sie darüber nachgedacht und war zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie auch in diesem Fall mal wieder ihrer Neugier nachgeben würde. Snapes unverhoffter Kuss gestern, hatte etwas zum Vorschein gebracht, was da schon länger in ihr zu gären schien. Jetzt wollte sie wissen, wohin es sie führte und wie es sich anfühlte zu begehren. Ihn, den schrecklichsten Mann, den sie kannte (wobei sie Voldemort mal ausschloss. Der hatte ja nicht mal eine Nase! War er dann eigentlich ein Mann?).

„Ich werde dich natürlich nicht zwingen. Ich bin kein Monster, auch wenn du das glaubst. Verschwinde einfach und denke gut drüber nach, wem gegenüber du davon erzählst.“ Mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete er die Tür. Hermione schloss sie mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab wieder.

„Ich bin nicht nur deswegen hier, falls sie mir nicht zugehört haben, Professor Snape …“ Er seufzte und rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.

„Deine Mutter …“ wiederholte er lustlos und sah sie nicht mal an. Hermione erzählte ihm von den Plänen ihrer Mutter, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihr zuhörte. Seine Augen schwebten über ihren Körper und das Prickeln wurde stärker, je länger er das tat.

„Verstanden. Geh jetzt. Ich sage ihr selbstverständlich ab!“, knurrte er und schlug die Zeitung auf.

„Wie? Das war’s jetzt? Sie ignorieren mich einfach?“

„Du meinst, nachdem ich dich geküsst habe?“ Sie blinzelte bestürzt über seinen so offensiven Angriff.

„Ja …“, sagte sie zögerlich.

„Was erwartest du? Dass ich über dich herfalle, weil ich ein Tier bin?“

„N … nein, natürlich nicht …“

„Aber? Mit welcher Vorstellung bist du zu mir gekommen? Ich sage dir was, Mädchen: Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, hatte einen schwachen Moment. Ist dumm gelaufen und nein, ich bereue es nicht. Nur, dass ich dich nicht gleich obliviert habe, weil du nun denkst, dass du irgendwie Profit aus deinem Wissen um meine Schwäche schlagen kannst. Aber du irrst dich. Es gibt nichts zu holen, Hermione, weil ich nichts habe. Nichts, außer …“ Seine Stimme brach und er sagte den Rest nicht mehr. Hermione hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ganz unrecht hatte er nicht. Recht aber auch nicht, verdammt noch mal.

„Warum denken sie so mies von mir? Weil ich so schlecht von ihnen denke? Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nur … neugierig?“

„Ich bin kein Teenager und kein Experiment, Miss Granger!“, sagte er so abweisend, dass sich ihr die Härchen im Nacken aufstellten. Sie hätte ihm gern Widerworte gegeben, weil es sich verrucht anfühlte das zu tun, leider hatte er recht.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Deswegen will meine Mutter sie auch mit Sally-Mae verkuppeln“, giftete sie ihn an.

„Hm, vielleicht sehe ich mir die Dame einfach mal an. Vermutlich ist sie besser als ein aufsässiges Mädchen, was sich für superklug und unwiderstehlich schön hält, in Wahrheit aber unsicher bis zu den Zöpfen ist.“

„Ich trage keine Zöpfe!“, schrie sie Snape empört an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten erheitert.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Sonst nimmst du es doch auch nicht so genau, wenn du meine Worte interpretierst und umdrehst!“

„Vielleicht liegt es an ihren Worten, Professor? Vielleicht sind sie unklar und vage?“

„Ach ja? Findest du es auch noch vage, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich gleich hier auf dem Tisch nehmen werde, wenn du nicht augenblicklich verschwindest?!“ Atemlos und aufgebracht starrten sie sich an. Hermione drehte sich abrupt um und stürmte hinaus. Dabei warf sie die Tür so fest ins Schloss dass irgendwas im Regal umfiel.

Severus achtete nicht darauf. Er war aufgebracht um den Tisch herum gekommen und atmete schwer. Was tat sie nur mit ihm? Seine Männlichkeit war schmerzhaft hart und pulsierte verlangend. Das Weibsstück brachte ihn dermaßen auf, dass er seinen Verstand verlor und das war nach Jahren des Trainings gelinde gesagt, eine Schande. Sie musste nur wütend und frech werden und er bekam eine Erektion und würde alles für sie tun. Gut, dass sie nun weg war. Es war ihr Glück.

Hermione heulte.

Snape regte sie dermaßen auf, dass sie am liebsten explodieren würde. Immerhin hatte er sie nicht zwangsobliviert. Etwas anderes hätte sie von ihm aber auch nicht erwartet. Scheinbar war ihre Meinung von ihm besser, als sie selbst gewusst hatte. Dass er sie allerdings beleidigte und einfach nur zornig machte, war keine große Überraschung. Aber sie sollte aufhören sich selbst zu belügen. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie nicht hier war, weil sie ihn vor ihrer Mutter und Sally-Mae warnen wollte, sie wollte verdammt nochmal geküsste werden. Entschlossen drehte sie um und ging wieder zurück. Er hatte damit angefangen, jetzt müsste er auch mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Die Tür war durch ihr festes Zuschlagen nicht richtig ins Schloss geschnappt und so stieß sie sie nur einfach auf. Sie sah Severus am Boden liegen, zusammengekrümmt als hätte er Schmerzen. Sofort lief sie zu ihm.

„Professor Snape? Alles in Ordnung? Was … ist denn passiert?“, fragte sie erschrocken und würde sich später bestimmt darüber ärgern, dass sie die Situation nicht durchschaut hatte.

„Nichts …“, keuchte er nur und versuchte sich von ihr wegzudrehen.

„Nichts sieht aber anders aus. Was ist … mit ihnen?“, fragte sie überaus besorgt und kroch auf die andere Seite, um ihn anzusehen.

„Verschwinde doch einfach!“, fauchte er sie wild an. Hermione war empört über seine absolut unhöfliche Art.

„Und wenn nicht, vergewaltigen sie mich dann?“ Severus Snape schloss gequält seine Augen, schüttelte andeutungsweise seinen Kopf und stöhnte dumpf, als hätte er die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Hermione hatte in diesem Moment wirklich große Angst etwas zu übersehen. Sie sah kein Blut, keine Verletzung und auch sonst nichts, was seinen Zusammenbruch erklären konnte. Aber besser war, sie tastete ihn ab, ehe sie etwas nicht bemerkte.

„Nein … Lass … das!“, flüsterte er und versuchte sich ihren Händen zu entziehen.

„Stellen sie sich nicht so an, Professor!“, fauchte sie und berührte eigentlich eher aus Versehen seine angeschwollene Männlichkeit. Ihr stockte der Atem. Das war es also, was ihm so zusetzte? Ging ‚Mann‘ so damit um? Das war seltsam und besorgniserregend. Soweit sie Ron mal verstanden hatte, ging das locker flott von der Hand, unter der Dusche oder unter der Bettdecke. Ein Ding von paar Minuten, hatte er großkotzig getönt, während sie errötet war.

„Soll ich Hilfe holen?“ Es war nur ein Test, ob sie es richtig verstanden hatte.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Du solltest wirklich gehen, auf der Stelle!“, sagte er dunkel und stieß sie grob weg. Sie fiel auf ihr Hinterteil und knurrte ungehalten.

„Sie stellen sich an …“, sagte sie kühl.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Granger!“, knurrte er unheilvoll.

Provokant rutschte sie wieder näher. Sie begriff einfach nicht, warum er sich so anstellte und war neugierig es zu erfahren.

„Sie haben eine Erektion? Na und? Machen sie etwas dagegen. Selbst Ron kann das!“ Ein seltsames Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund. Es klang wie eine Mischung aus Weinen und Lachen und einem Fluch.

„Schon mal etwas von … Selbstdisziplin gehört? Wenn … ich es tue, kapituliere ich und gebe mir gegenüber zu, dass ich dich will. Es ist das Ende! Verschwinde, Granger, ehe ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals hetze!“

„Dafür müssten sie ihren Zauberstab haben und der liegt auf dem Tisch. Kann ich helfen?“, fragte sie scheinheilig und süßlich. Nach außen hin, war sie wissenschaftlich interessiert, innerlich bebte sie und würde sich am liebsten auf ihn legen, um seine Lust und seine Verzweiflung über seine Sehnsucht zu spüren. Snape wirkte verloren, verletzlich, finster und zerstörerisch und gleichzeitig so bedürftig. Vermutlich war sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich. Auch sie wollte ihm helfen. Ganz unbedingt.

Severus knurrte böse und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„Bitte, Hermione … geh.“

„Würde es helfen, wenn wir uns küssen?“, überging sie seine Aufforderung einfach. Er lachte leidend.

„Ganz sicher nicht. Vermutlich komme ich schon davon … verflucht, geh endlich!

„Na, da haben wir doch die Lösung …“ Hermione legte sich neben ihn auf dem Boden und sah ihn an. Was sie sah, erschreckte sie und gleichzeitig war sie nicht mehr so überrascht. In seinem Gesicht sah sie so viel Selbstverachtung, Sehnsucht und Qual, dass sich ihr Herz zusammenkrampfte.

„Das ist … lächerlich …“, keuchte er leise, während ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel lief.

„Finde ich nicht. Ich finde es logisch …“

„Deine Eltern würden … mich dafür hassen …“

„Sie sind nicht hier und würden es nie erfahren …“

„Ich bin erbärmlich und du … solltest nicht den Preis dafür bezahlen, Mädchen …“

„Sie sind … kompliziert, das ist wahr. Aber ich will keinen Lohn. Ich möchte nur … helfen …“, flüsterte sie und legte ihre Finger sanft gegen seine Wange. Sein Blick war ungläubig und irgendwie panisch.

„Tue ... tue das nicht, du wirst das bereuen.“

„Das entscheide ich lieber selbst …“ Sie rutschte näher und küsste erst seine Wange. Hätte sie jemand gefragt, hätte sie nicht sagen können, warum sie das tat. Irgendwas war mit ihnen beiden geschehen. Etwas, was die Distanz und die Kälte mitgenommen hatte und stattdessen Verständnis und warme Neugier hier gelassen hatte. Hermione sah in Severus nicht mehr den furchtbaren und ungerechten Lehrer, sondern einen Mann, der ziemlich schwierig und aufregend war. Wie konnte man sich nur selbst derart selbst foltern? Severus seufzte leise in ihre Berührung und drehte sich ein wenig.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich und wieder war sie überwältigt davon. Er küsste sie verlangend und ohne Scheu, aber trotzdem seltsam unsicher.

Auch Hermione war unsicher, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie ihrer Neugier nicht nachgeben würde. Ihre rechte Hand strich über sein Bein, während sie ihn küsste. Sie fand seinen harten Schwanz und berührte ihn schamlos. Diese Schamlosigkeit war erregend und sein dunkles Stöhnen ließ es zwischen ihren Beinen heiß vibrieren. Oh Gott, sie fühlte sich sexuell von ihm heftig angezogen, verstand sie mit einer Klarheit, die sie bisher nicht hatte. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete sie die Knöpfe seiner Hose und schob ihre Hand auf seine angeschwollene Lust. Wieder keuchte er und küsste sie gieriger. Harry und Ron und alle ihre Freunde würden sie hierfür verachten und verurteilen. Daran dachte sie aber nur am Rande. Spannender war Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, den sie zwischen den Küssen studieren durfte. Er wirkt abwesend und verzückt, als wäre er auf einem Drogentrip. Sein Atem ging sehr schnell und seine dunklen Augen – das wenige was sie unter seinen halbgeschlossenen Lidern sah – war schwarz und abgründig wie die Hölle selbst. Sie schauderte und drückte ihren eigenen Unterleib unwillkürlich enger an ihn, weil sie das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, ihn in sich zu spüren. Ihre Hand hatte sich inzwischen in seine Unterhose geschoben und umfasste seine nackte, harte Erregung. Severus atmete nur noch, wenn er nicht stöhnte. Es war erregend ihn in seiner wilden Lust zu sehen, die ihn voll im Griff hatte. Wieder schauderte sie. Wenn Snape seine Beherrschung verlor, dann offensichtlich richtig. Viel musste sie nicht tun. Im Grunde zuckte er bei jeder Bewegung lustvoll zusammen. Sein Stöhnen klang schmerzhaft und er versuchte angestrengt sie anzusehen. Außer, dass er seine eine Hand in ihren Haaren hatte, bedrängte er sie nicht. Nur, als die Grenze seiner Lust überschritten wurde, packte er ihr Handgelenk fest und drückte seinen Unterleib gegen ihre Hand. Dabei stöhnte er rau und wie ein verwundetes Tier. Nie hatte Hermione so viel Respekt vor dem anderen Geschlecht gehabt. Er hatte ihr eine ursprüngliche Angst gemacht, die sie kaum begriff. Etwas Wildes und Archaisches war in ihm, was sie heftig anzog. Gleichzeitig verspürte sie eine hemmungslose Lust, der sie kaum noch widerstehen konnte.

Nur eine Sache hielt sie davon ab ihn anzubetteln, dass er sie doch nehmen sollte. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie Severus Snape zum ersten Mal aus einem anderen Licht sehen durfte. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr. So gut, dass sie es nicht allein auf eine körperliche Anziehung herunter kürzen wollte. Wenn sie jetzt Sex hätten, wäre es nur Sex, nicht mehr. Er würde nicht verstehen, weshalb sie geblieben war und ihm geholfen hatte mit sich und seinen Zweifeln klar zu kommen.

Und es würde die Chance mildern, dass sie sich auf andere Art und Weise näher kommen würde. Denn das wollte sie. Sie spürte das so deutlich, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie das bisher nur nicht sehen oder wahrhaben konnte.

Mit einem zornigen Schrei trat sie ihre Bettdecke weg und sprang aus dem Bett. Im Bad schaufelte sie sich Ewigkeiten kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen. Sie müsste aufhören sich solche absurden Dinge vorzustellen. Unbedingt!

Snape würde sie wahrscheinlich sowieso gerade noch mehr hassen als sonst. Und sie sich fantasierte irgendwelche erotischen Träume zusammen. Das war ja nicht zu glauben. Er war ein Mistkerl, das hatte sie heute mal wieder deutlich bemerkt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ihre Mutter fragte Hermione am Montagmorgen, ob sie nun mit zu Abbys Geburtstagsfeier kam.

„Willst du wirklich Professor Snape fragen, Mum?“, fragte sie ängstlich.

„Aber ja. Ich weiß ja nun auch wo er wohnt. Warum denn nicht? Nein kann er immer noch sagen. Ich will ihm wenigstens die Chance geben. Und so schräg wie ihr immer tut, ist Sally-Mae auch nicht! Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist sie vielleicht auch magisch begabt, doch es hat vielleicht nie jemand bemerkt und für Hogwarts war sie einfach zu schlecht? Vielleicht ist sie ein …Squil? Oder wie heißt das, Schatz?“

Hermione rollte die Augen.

„Squib.“ Sally-Mae war einfach nur eine Verrückte und sicherlich ohne jegliche magische Begabung. Nach Snapes gestriger Abfuhr, gönnte sie ihm nun alles Unglück, was auf ihn zukommen würde und wenn es nur in Gestalt ihrer Mutter war, die ihn garantiert persönlich einladen würde. Hoffentlich kam ihr Vater mit.

„Bis später, Mum“, sagte sie und verabschiedete sich mit einem Küsschen von ihr, um ihren ersten Arbeitstag zu beginnen.

Als es erneut an der Tür klopfte, war Severus schon wütend. Er war verärgert über sich selbst, über sein mitunter schreckliches Verhalten und seine abscheuliche Sehnsucht, die ihn stärker denn je quälte, seit er wusste wie Hermione sich anfühlte.

„Was?!“, fauchte er schroff und ließ die Tür mit Magie derart auffliegen, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte. Eine ziemlich bleiche Mrs Granger sah ihn erschrocken an. Ach du Schande, dachte er nur und errötete ein wenig.

„Mrs Granger … ich muss mich wohl entschuldigen. Ich hatte mit … jemand anderem gerechnet“, wisperte er dünn.

„Mit einem Feind, ja?“, fragte sie zugleich neugierig. Sie hatte ihren Schock schon überwunden und trat nun tapfer ein. Eins musste man der Familie Granger wirklich lassen. Sie waren nahezu angstfrei und konnten jedes Ungemach mit ihrer unersättlichen Neugier und dem Willen zu helfen, überwinden.

„Nein, nur mit einem … Weshalb sind sie hier?“, fragte er. Er war aufgestanden und bot Hermiones Mutter eine Sitzgelegenheit an. Erst da realisierte er, dass sie allein war und scheinbar weder ihr Mann, noch ihre Tochter dabei waren. Grundgütiger, sie meinte das ernst.

„Also, heute ist ja Hermiones erster Arbeitstag und wir haben abgemacht, dass ich sie gegen Nachmittag abhole, damit wir gemeinsam noch ins Kino gehen können. Ich dachte mir, ich sehe vorher bei ihnen vorbei, um ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen.“ Severus unterdrückte ein unwilliges Knurren. Scheinbar kam nun der Vorschlag, vor dem Hermione ihn gestern warnen wollte. Ein wenig mit dem unerwarteten Besuch überfordert, setzte er sich hinter seinen Tisch und sah Mrs Granger auffordernd an. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen, wirkte aber guter Dinge und von sich selbst sehr überzeugt.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben sich am Samstag bei uns recht wohl gefühlt, Professor Snape?“ Wie könnte er da nein sagen, ohne unhöflich zu sein? Komisch war, dass er normalerweise absolut kein Problem mit Unhöflichkeiten aller Art hatte. Seit er Hermione aber so nahe gekommen war, hatte er nicht mehr das dringende Bedürfnis allen Menschen vor den Kopf zu stoßen. So nickte er nur matt.

„Fein. Das freut mich sehr. Mein Mann und ich haben uns deshalb überlegt, dass wir sie am kommenden Samstag einfach mit nach Pembury zur Gartenparty meiner Tante nehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie möchten. Wir würden uns über ihre Anwesenheit sehr freuen und vielleicht tut ihnen einen andere Umgebung auch mal ganz gut. Wie sieht es aus, Professor Snape?“

Er müsste nun unbedingt Nein sagen. Denn weder wollte er in eine andere Umgebung, noch auf eine Gartenparty. Erst recht nicht zusammen mit Hermiones Eltern, so nett und bemüht sie auch waren.

„Mrs Granger, ich habe hier eine Menge unerledigte Dinge liegen und …“

„Es wären doch nur ein paar Stunden. Wenn sie wollen, apparieren sie sich einfach gleich an den Ort …“ Die Frau war sichtlich stolz darauf den Begriff des Apparierens richtig angewendet zu haben. Er seufzte und es fiel ihm wirklich schwer sie zu enttäuschen.

„Wird auch Miss Granger anwesend sein?“, hörte er sich fragen.

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, Professor Snape. Sie hat sich dazu noch nicht geäußert. Ihre Aufregung stand heute ganz im Zeichen des ersten Arbeitstages. Geben sie sich einen Ruck. Es wird ihnen gefallen. Das Essen ist ausgezeichnet und sogar der Wetterbericht ist mal ausnahmsweise gut.“

„Mrs Granger, ich kenne da doch niemand und …“ Warum zum Teufel konnte er nicht einfach laut und deutlich NEIN sagen?!

„Sie kennen mich, meinen Mann und vielleicht treffen sie auf Menschen, die ihr Interesse wecken könnten, hm?“ Bildete er sich das ein, oder blinzelte Mrs Granger ihm gerade verschwörerisch zu? Er unterdrückte ein heftiges Frösteln und schluckte krampfhaft eine boshafte Erwiderung nach unten.

„Hermione hat zwar versucht mir diese grandiose Idee auszureden, weil sie sagte, sie wären ungesellig und nicht auf solche Zerstreuungen aus, aber etwas sagt mir, dass meine Tochter sie nicht besonders gut kennt. Sie ist eben jung und hat andere Dinge in ihren Gedanken. Ich will besser gar nicht wissen, was das ist. Aber sie, Mister Snape, sind erwachsen, ebenso wie wir. Geben sie der Sache eine Chance. Gefällt es ihnen nicht, werde ich sie bestimmt nie wieder mit einer Einladung belästigen, ja?“ Mrs Granger war noch immer ausgesprochen freundlich und sprühte geradezu vor Begeisterung ihn bekehren zu wollen.

„Ihre Tochter hat leider recht, es ist nicht so meine Sache und …“

„Ach, wie schade, dass Hermione nun ihre Wette gewinnt.“ Severus gab ein Knurren von sich. Ihm war klar, dass Mrs Granger das nur sagte, um ihn zu ködern. Aber allein diese weibliche Hinterlistigkeit erinnerte ihn so an Hermione, dass er es einfach nicht übersehen konnte.

„Sie wettete gegen mich, dass sie Nein sagen. Gut, ich habe es versucht. Ich kann nur versuchen sie zu überreden und daran zu erinnern, dass es noch andere Sachen als Tränke und Zaubersprüche gibt. Zum Beispiel Kuchen, die sicherlich besser als mein Rum-Kuchen gelungen sind.“ Die Tatsache, dass Mrs Granger so selbstironisch kicherte, ließ seinen Widerstand zusammenbrechen.

„In Ordnung, ich komme“, gab er sich geschlagen. Mrs Granger strahlt und holte eine gefaltete Notiz aus ihrer Handtasche, die sie ihm auf den Tisch legte.

„Das ist die Adresse. Danke, dass ich meine Wette gewonnen habe, Professor Snape!“ Er brummte nur und sah ihr nach. Leise lehnte sie die Tür an, nicht wie Hermione, die sie kürzlich zugeschlagen hatte, dass sein Herz noch immer zitterte.

Und wieder bereute er seine Zusage, nur wenige Minuten, nachdem Mrs Granger weg war. Aber nun konnte er sie nicht mehr zurückziehen. Verdammt. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Hermione.

Er müsste sie immer noch dazu bringen sich freiwillig von den Erinnerungen an den Kuss zu trennen. Und am liebsten wäre ihm, wenn sie an dieser Familienfeier gar nicht erst teilnehmen würde. Da er wusste, wo sie zu finden war, machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin.

Hermione nieste, schon das zehnte Mal. Der aufgewirbelte Staub sorgte immer wieder für Niesattacken.

Ansgar Blotts, ein großer, dürrer Mann mittleren Alters hatte sie unterwiesen. Dabei hatte er ihr mit verkniffenem Gesicht halbfertige Sätze hingespuckt. Sätze wie:

„Dort, die gebrauchten Bücher … abstauben! Einsortieren … Alphabethisch natürlich.“ Zielstrebig hatte sie Blotts, ein Ururururenkel des ursprünglichen Gründers des Geschäfts nach oben in die Abteilung der gebrauchten Bücher und des Antiquariats verbannt. Hier herrschte eine heillose Unordnung. Aber da Hermione Bücher liebte, begann sie mit Freude ihre Arbeit zu verrichten. Vielleicht würde er sie später auch mal unten das eine oder andere Buch verkaufen lassen. Bald würden die Erstklässler in den Laden einfallen, um ihre ersten eigenen Schulbücher zu erwerben. Sie freute sich schon drauf in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter zu schauen und sich daran zu erinnern, wie es bei ihr gewesen war. So schnell ging alles vorbei. Nun war sie erwachsen und hatte es längst aufgegeben alles aus den Büchern auswendig zu lernen.

Ansgar Blotts war ein ständig schlecht gelaunter Mann, den sie schon länger kannte. Wenn man sagte, dass Snape grimmig war, dann war er beinah noch ein Sonnenschein. Blotts lächelte nie und schnauzte sogar seine Kunden an, wenn sie ihm im Weg standen. Wenn es sich bei dem Geschäft nicht um einen Buchladen gehandelt hätte, hätte sie sich nie im Leben unter die Fuchtel dieses Tyrannen begeben. So war sie aber schon eine Menge gewohnt und versuchte diesen schrecklichen Menschen nicht allzu persönlich zu nehmen. Die Bücher zumindest, freuten sich sie zu sehen. Liebevoll staubte sie alle ab, machte kleine Stapel, um sie später einzuordnen, merkte aber schnell, dass sie die Regale erst einmal ausräumen und auch neu sortieren musste. Es war ein Chaos, was ihre Wangen vor Eifer glühen ließ. Sie war so darin vertieft, dass sie nicht die Schritte hörte, die die Stufen nach oben kam.

„Miss Granger?“, sprach Snape sie an und sie ließ vor Schreck einen Bücherstapel fallen. Es polterte laut und panisch sah sie nach unten über das Geländer, was Blotts zu ihrem Ungeschick sagen würde. Aber es war merkwürdig, Blotts, der das Poltern sicherlich gehört hatte, tat so, als gäbe es sie und Snape nicht.

„Keine Sorge, Blotts ist ein feiger Hund, der panische Furcht vor mir hat. Ich verstehe gar nicht weshalb …“

„Ich schon“, erwiderte sie giftig und begann ihre Bücher aufzuheben. Der Verursacher des Unfalls machte hingegen keinen Finger krumm, um ihr behilflich zu sein.

„Können wir zivilisiert miteinander sprechen?“, fragte Snape sie dunkel und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Seine dunklen Augen beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Von mir aus.“

„Deine Mutter war heute bei mir und hat mich zu besagter Feier eingeladen.“ Hermione seufzte und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt. Wie hat sie ihre Absage aufgenommen?“ Als er nicht antwortete, sah sie hoch. Er lächelte nicht, doch irgendwo in seinem Gesicht war Erheiterung.

„Professor Snape, sie haben doch nicht etwa … zugesagt? Haben sie mir nicht zugehört? Sie will sie mit der verrückten Sally-Mae verkuppeln! Und was meine Mutter sich in den Kopf setzt, das zieht sie auch durch.“

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor …“, murmelte er unglücklich.

„Wo wir dabei sind. Ich hoffe, du hattest genug Zeit, um nachzudenken und einzusehen, dass ich dir die Erinnerung nehmen muss. Es ist keine Frage der Alternative, Miss Granger. Lass es mich einfach tun.“

„Nein!“, fauchte sie ihn böse an und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Eine Weile sortierte sie ihre Bücher still von links nach rechts und wieder zurück. Dabei hoffte sie, dass er verschwunden war, wenn sie sich erneut nach ihm umdrehte.

Aber Snape stand nur da und schaute sie nicht gerade freundlich an.

„Du benimmst dich wirklich unreif. Ich habe doch schon zugegeben, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Warum machst du es mir es mir so schwer, ihn wieder gutzumachen? Ist es wirklich, weil du etwas gegen mich in der Hand haben willst? Für eine so unfaire Spielerin habe ich dich nie gehalten, Hermione.“

„Sie wagen es wirklich von Fairness zu sprechen? Pah!“ Sie sortierte wieder sinnlos hin und her.

„Du wirst es einsehen müssen!“

„Ich muss gar nichts. Nur Bücher abstauben sortieren und neu einordnen. Wenn sie mich nun also entschuldigen würden, Professor Snape? Ich würde gern für meine Bezahlung arbeiten, ehe mir noch ein schlechter Ruf nachgesagt wird, wie so manch anderen …Personen.“ Aus verengten Augen starrte er sie an.

„Gut, nur eins noch …“ Sie blickte ihn an, fühlte dieses Kribbeln in sich, dachte an ihre Tagträume, die leider ziemlich heiß waren und vermied es ihre Augen neugierig über seinen Körper zu schicken. Severus schluckt ein paarmal und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme belegt.

„Bist du … kommst du am Samstag auch zu dieser … Feier?“ Eigentlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, nicht zu kommen, für den Fall, dass Snape kommen würde. Ihre Eltern würden mit diesem Dreckskerl schon allein klar kommen und wenn nicht, tja … selbst schuld. Jetzt aber, fühlte sie sich provoziert und nickte starrköpfig.

„Ja, das werde ich!“ Sein Blick wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler.

„Darf ich etwa nicht?“

„Oh doch, Miss Granger, du darfst alles was du willst, nur … tu mir den Gefallen und mach dich nicht wieder so hübsch wie zur Tee-Einladung deiner Eltern.“ Mit seinem letzten Wort disapparierte er, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben ihm eine deftige Antwort zu geben. Keine Sekunde später blaffte Blotts nach oben, dass sie gefälligst weiterarbeiten sollte.

Hermione entstaubte weiter und grübelte nun darüber nach, ob Snapes Bitte eine Aufforderung war, sich doch wieder hübsch zu machen oder ob er es ernst gemeint hatte, weil er befürchtete sonst ungebührlich zu reagieren?

Gerade als sie sich beruhigt hatte, hörte sie Rons und Harrys Stimmen.

Und zum ersten Mal war sie froh über Ansgar Blotts Unhöflichkeit. Er schmiss die Jungs aus dem Geschäft, als er merkte, dass sie nur mit Hermione sprechen wollten.

„Wir warten später auf dich …“, hörte sie Ron noch rufen und winkte ihm nur zu.

Ihre Mutter wollte sie auch abholen, allerdings würde sie nicht in die Winkelgasse kommen. Tief in Gedanken staubte sie ab und sortierte (diesmal endlich richtig). Diese seltsame Sache mit Snape fühlte sich wie ein Spiel an. Ein bisschen lustig und aufregend, weil es neu war. Ein bisschen gefährlich, denn es war schließlich Severus Snape. Aber auch ziemlich erregend und lustvoll. Aber unter diesen oberflächlichen Gedanken, fand Hermione einen weiteren. Ernst. Das hier, war ganz und gar kein amüsantes Spiel und sie sollte sich deshalb gut überlegen wie weit sie ging.

Wenig später saß sie mit Ron und Harry in einem Straßencafé in der Muggelwelt. Die Jungs fragten sie aus, wie ihr erster Arbeitstag gewesen war und sie beantwortete alle ihre Fragen.

„Wollen wir am Samstag etwas zusammen unternehmen?“, fragte Ron sie. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass sie ablehnte.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin mit meinen Eltern bei der Geburtstagsfeier einer Tante eingeladen.“

„Kannst du da nicht schwänzen?“

„Nein, ich habe es versprochen“, erwiderte sie lahm.

„Da steckt doch kein Junge dahinter, oder?“, maulte Ron gespielt. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur ärgern und lustig sein, wusste sie. Sie allerdings wurde knallrot und beide Jungs sahen sie schockiert an.

„Hermione?“, fragte Harry behutsam nach.

„Nein, kein Junge! Definitiv kein Junge!“, sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß und war sehr froh, als ihre Mutter mit einem lauten „Juhu!“ auf sie zukam. Schnell verabschiedete sie sich von den Jungs, weil sie noch ins Kino wollten und ihre Mutter schon die Karten hatte. Harry und Ron sahen ihr perplex nach und Hermione fühlte sich noch Minuten später total unwohl. Lügen war noch nie ihr Ding. Darin war sie einfach grottenschlecht.

„Ich war bei Professor Snape zu Besuch“, begann ihre Mutter, als sie schon auf ihren Plätzen saßen und das Vorprogramm lief.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass ich die Wette verloren habe, Mum?“ Sie tat auf unwissend, sah ihrer Mutter aber nicht in die Augen.

„Oh doch! Er kommt. Es war nicht einfach, ich gebe es zu. Aber, so mies du ihn auch machst, tief unter der düsteren Schale ist er ein höflicher Mann, der weiß, was Anstand ist. Ich bin wirklich guter Dinge, dass es ein Erfolg wird. Aber du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht möchtest. Dad und ich … wir rocken das schon, mein Schatz.“ Kämpferisch hielt ihre Mum die Faust hoch, als würde sie zu einer revolutionären Demonstration gehen.

„Ich komme mit. Ich kann euch doch nicht mit … ihm allein lassen“, sagte sie mürrisch, dann sprachen sie nicht mehr. Ihre Mutter hatte sie in einen romantischen Film geschleppt, während dem Hermiones Gedanken immer wieder abdrifteten. Hatte sie romantische Gefühle für Snape? Wenn ja, wo kamen sie her und wie lang waren sie schon da? Sie kannte sich selbst nicht mehr. Ihn aber auch nicht. Irgendwie hätte sie nie erwartet, dass Snape Gefühle dieser Art hatte und dann auch noch für sie. Wie absurd und beängstigend. Und doch hatte es sich wundervoll angefühlt, als er sie auf diese so erwachsene Weise geküsst hatte. Er wusste was er wollte. Wusste sie es auch?


	7. Chapter 7

Severus raufte sich die Haare. Warum gab sie nicht nach? Sie müsste verurteilen, was er getan hatte. Hermione müsste doch alles dafür tun, um zu vergessen, was sie wusste. Es hatte ihr gefallen? Was bedeutete das? Leicht war es nicht, doch er musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie dazu bringen sollte, dass er ihr die Erinnerung an den Kuss nehmen musste. Nein, er könnte nicht aufgeben. Wenn sie irgendjemand gegenüber erwähnte, dass er sie begehrte, wäre das sein Ende in absolut jeder Hinsicht.

Aus diesem Grund war er am nächsten Tag wieder im Flourish & Blotts.

Ansgar Blotts verdrehte die Augen, trollte sich aber in eine andere Ecke des Geschäfts, als er ihm seinen Zauberstab zeigte. Hermione blickte ihm schon von oben empört entgegen.

„Nein, Professor Snape!“, sagte sie starrköpfig, als er die Treppen nach oben kam.

„Nein zu was?“

„Nein zu allem, es sei denn …“ Sie grinste und drehte sich schnell weg.

„Dürfte ich erfahren …“

„Nein auch dazu. Nein, ich lasse mich nicht oblivieren. Nein ich halte mich auch nicht an ihre lächerliche Kleiderdiktatur.“

„Und warum lächelst du so verschlagen?“, fragte er ganz atemlos. Ihre Dickköpfigkeit reizte ihn, ihr Anblick sowieso. Aber da war mehr. Eine verspielte Neugier, die sie sonst nicht in seiner Gegenwart hatte.

„Tu ich nicht“, sagte sie unschuldig und stellte ein Buch ins Regal.

„Lust auf Streit, Miss Granger?“, knurrte er gereizt.

„Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts und hier sind sie nur Mister Snape. Vielleicht machen sie Mister Blotts Angst. Mir nicht.“

„Du lehnst dich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster, Miststück!“, brummte er finster. Ihr Kopf flog herum und beinah gleichzeitig flog ein Buch auf ihn zu. Er fing es mit einem Zauber ab und legte es sanft auf den Tisch. Nur mühsam verkniff er sich ein breites Grinsen. Am liebsten würde er sie nun zu Boden werfen und sie küssen, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Er konnte kaum noch an etwas anderes denken und hatte in der Tat schon darüber nachgedacht, wie er sich selbst oblivieren könnte. Am Ende war das allerdings sinnlos, wenn Granger sein Geheimnis jederzeit ausplaudern könnte.

„Sagen sie nie wieder Miststück zu mir! Sie ... sie …“

„Dafür bist du zu gut erzogen, Kindchen. Lass es also besser gleich!“, provozierte er sie weiter, entgegen aller Vernunft.

Ihre Unterlippe bebte wütend und ihre Augen funkelten zornig, aber sie schwieg gehorsam und drehte sich weg. Severus blieb stehen und beobachtete sie. Er hätte gar nicht gehen können, weil er dann die Beherrschung über seinen Körper verloren hätte und das wäre fatal.

„Ich würde gern wissen, was du am Samstag tragen wirst, damit ich mich entsprechend vorbereiten kann“, sagte er nach einer Weile, in der sie schweigend ein wertvolles Buch mit einem weichen Tuch abgerieben hatte. Eigentlich ging er davon aus, dass sie ihm nicht mehr antworten würde, weil er sie beleidigt hatte. So wie sie ihn. Aber er war hart im Nehmen. Sie offensichtlich ebenfalls.

„Vorbereiten? Was wollen sie tun? Masturbieren?“ Jetzt war er es, der rot wurde. Sie hatte es so direkt angesprochen und ihn so unmittelbar in die Augen gesehen, dass er sich sehr gern auf der Stelle in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Er räusperte sich, warf einen Blick nach unten. Blotts war nicht zu sehen und auch sonst war um diese Zeit niemand im Geschäft. Der Ansturm kam erst am Nachmittag.

„Vermutlich, ja“, gab er flapsig zu, als er sicher war, dass niemand zuhörte. Hermione bekam rote Wangen und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu lächeln, wie er wusste.

„Gefällt dir die Vorstellung, Miststück?“, fragte er süffisant nach.

„Wenn meine Eltern dich so hören würden, wären sie total enttäuscht!“, fauchte sie ihn jäh an. Hermione hatte es getan. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Er wusste, dass er sie nur so reizen brauchte, bis sie ihre Fassung verlor und jegliche Höflichkeit und Förmlichkeit weglassen würde. Zum Vorschein kam die Wildkatze, die ihn so hemmungslos zurückgeküsst hatte.

„Deine Eltern müssen es ja nicht wissen“, sagte er leise und konnte seine Erektion einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sie ihn dunkel ansah.

„Dann werde ich mich natürlich besonders hübsch machen. Soll ich dir was verraten?“ Nein, hätte er am liebsten gesagt, denn eine unerklärliche Panik ließ sein Herz wie verrückt klopfen. Was zum Teufel tat er hier? Sie würde ihm daraus einen Strick drehen und ihn vernichten. Wie es aussah, hatte er genau das verdient. Hermione kam plötzlich mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck näher und sah an ihm vorbei über das Geländer nach unten.

„Was?“, flüsterte er, nicht absichtlich. Es fehlte ihm vor Furcht nur die Stimme. Das Mädchen sah ihn gar nicht an, als sie sprach. Sie blickte immer noch nach unten, um Blotts zu sehen, falls er kam.

„Ich denke darüber nach unter dem Rock keine Unterwäsche zu tragen und würde vielleicht auch den BH weglassen, wenn ich das richtige Oberteil finde. Würde … dich das stören?“ Auch ihre Stimme klang ein wenig atemlos. Severus erschauerte bis in jede Zelle. Sie müsste nur noch ein paar Zentimeter näher kommen und noch ein oder zwei derartige Sätze sagen und er würde sie auf der Stelle küssen. Die Vorstellung, die sie ihm in den Kopf gepflanzt hatte, war fatal. Angestrengt und so tief und langsam er es hinbekam, holte er Luft. Zwischen seinen Beinen zog es sehnsüchtig und auch trotz großer Anstrengung schaffte er keinen sinnvolleren Satz als:

„Das traust du dich nicht …“, zu sagen. Hermione sah ihn an. Wortlos, nicht durchschaubar und so unwiderstehlich schön, dass er sie nur anstarrte wie ein Wunder.

„Wir werden sehen …“

Kunden betraten den Laden und als wenn Blotts irgendwo in seinen Hinterzimmern Mut gefunden hätte, brüllte er plötzlich laut: „Miss Granger, ich brauche ihre Hilfe! Auf der Stelle!“

„Ich komme!“, rief sie zurück und ging mit einem vergnügten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Severus disapparierte in seine Wohnung. Kopflos riss er sich die Kleidung vom Körper, stellte sich unter die Dusche, aus der nur kaltes Wasser kommen würde, weil der Boiler kaputt war und er ihn nie reparierte und keuchte.

„Dieses … verfluchte Miststück“, murmelte er dunkel und musste sich dann doch selbst berühren.

Alles in und an ihm bebte, als er die Sinneseindrücke von Hermiones Nähe zuließ, die er vorhin ausgesperrt hatte. Jetzt roch er sie, fühlte die Wärme ihrer Nähe, sah ihre Lippen und alles, was er sich vorhin versagt hatte. Seine Lust stürzte über ihm zusammen, wie ein Kartenhaus. Noch lange stand er anschließend keuchend unter dem kalten Wasser. Es wäre so einfach, wenn damit seine Sehnsucht verschwunden wäre. Leider machte er es damit nur schlimmer. Wenn er hätte Sex haben wollen, hätte er das längst haben können. Aber darum ging es nicht, war es nie gegangen.

Hermione wusste nicht recht, ob sie erfreut und erheitert sein sollte oder ob ihr Snape Angst machte. Dass er sich von ihrer Frechheit nicht einschüchtern ließ, war nicht überraschend. Dass er sie zurückgab, war es hingegen schon irgendwie. Aber etwas an allem, war seltsam, dachte sie, als sie auf Blotts Geheiß Kisten aus dem Keller nach oben schleppte. Es war, als würde Snape das gern als Spiel betrachten und ihr auch das vermitteln, nach dem Motto: Warte es nur ab, Mädchen, ich werde dich schon sehr bald oblivieren und du wirst zustimmen. Allein, es war kein Spiel. Ganz und gar nicht. Am Ende ihres Tages dachte Hermione sogar ernsthaft drüber nach zu ihm zu gehen und zu sagen, dass sie nun bereit dazu wäre, dass er ihr die Erinnerung an den Kuss und sein Geständnis nahm. Die Notwendigkeit hatte sie doch schon längst begriffen. Das Weigern war eine reine Formsache für sie.

Wer wusste schon, was aus dieser Neckerei noch entstehen würde! Wenn ihre Eltern oder ihre Freunde davon erfahren würden, wären ihr und sein Leben, so wie sie es kannten, vorbei.

Doch dann dachte sie an seinen Kuss und wusste, dass sie es bedauern würde das Wissen um seine sinnliche Seite zu verlieren. Es war ein schöner Kuss gewesen. So ernsthaft und doch mit genug Zurückhaltung, dass ihre Fantasie verrücktspielte, wenn sie weiter dachte.

Nein, sie war keineswegs bereit.

Severus war auch nicht bereit aufzugeben, denn schon am nächsten Tag, um die Mittagszeit tauchte er erneut im Flourish & Blotts auf.

„Hat Miss Granger eine Mittagspause?“, hörte ihn Hermione Blotts fragen.

„Ei… eine halbe Stunde?“, stammelte Ansgar Blotts verunsichert. Letzte Nacht hatte Hermione versucht sich vorzustellen, mit was Snape Blotts in der Hand hatte oder warum der Ladenbesitzer so eine Angst vor ihm hatte, wollte es am Ende aber besser nicht wissen.

„Nein, eine Stunde“, befahl Severus dem Ladenbesitzer, der nur folgsam nickte. Dann sah er zu ihr hoch und deutete mit dem Kopf an, dass sie nach unten kommen sollte. Anstatt das zu tun, drehte sie sich weg und machte einen neuen Stapel Bücher. Seine Schritte klangen ungehalten, als er nach oben kam.

„Komm mit, Hermione.“

„Wohin?“ Sie sah ihn nicht mal an. Sein Ärger war deutlich zu spüren. Es war ein dunkles Vibrieren, was sie unwillkürlich erregte.

„Ich lade dich zum Mittagessen ein.“ Das überraschte sie dann wirklich.

„Ich … weiß nicht … ob das eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir hier in der Winkelgasse zusammen …“

„Wer sagt das? Sag ja und ich bringe dich woanders hin, wo du garantiert noch nicht warst.“ Seine dunklen Augen hatten ein seltsames Glitzern, was ihr vielleicht eine Warnung sein sollte. Nur die Tatsache, dass er ihr Einverständnis wollte, beruhigte sie.

„Na gut …“, sagte sie und er packte schon ihren Arm und disapparierte mit ihr.

Hermione fand sich an einer unbekannten Strandpromenade wieder und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie in ihrem Rücken einen netten, kleinen Ort.

„Wo sind wir?“

„In Padstow. Warst du schon mal hier?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt die Nase in den herrlich frischen Seewind.

„Gut. Setze dich da vorn auf die Bank, ich werde etwas zu essen besorgen.“ Hermione blinzelte verwundert und tat, was Snape wollte. Er hatte sie überrascht und sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. War das Nettigkeit oder Berechnung? Das war wirklich schwierig herauszufinden, weil Snape nie mit offenen Karten spielte.

Hermione sah auf das Meer, auf die Wellen die an den Strand brandeten und genoss die Mischung aus Wind, manchmal Sonne und Urlaub. Schon war Severus zurück und legte ihr eine Schachtel in die Hand. Als wenn er es gewusst hätte, blickte sie auf ihr Lieblingsessen, wenn sie mit ihrem Eltern im Urlaub war. Gierig stopfte sie sich das erste Fischnugget in den Mund und tauchte eine dicke Pommes in die Remoulade.

„Zufrieden?“

„Hmmm“, machte sie nur und nickte glücklich. Schweigend aß sie eine Weile und beobachtete dabei die Surfer am Strand, die trotz des kalten Wassers ihren Spaß hatten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast jetzt ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht und erlaubst es mir endlich dich zu oblivieren? Ich beschränke mich auch wirklich nur auf … den Kuss und den Kontext. Das Vergnügen des Tee-Gesprächs mit deinen Eltern, lasse ich dir selbstverständlich“, sagte er rau. Hermione, bis dahin ungewohnt zufrieden in seiner Gegenwart, knurrte entrüstet.

„War das hier die Bestechung? Einen winzigen Moment dachte ich wirklich, sie könnten einfach mal nur nett sein. Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Es war wohl doch nur reine Berechnung.“

„Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du dich weigerst. Du bist klug und weißt doch genau, wie sehr mir dein Wissen schaden kann. Es sei denn, du willst genau das …“ Aufmerksam sah er sie an. Hermione schwieg. Weder könnte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen, noch ihn anlügen. Es war irgendwas dazwischen. Natürlich hatte er ihr in einem schwachen Moment etwas in die Hand gegeben, mit dem sie ihm schaden könnte. Ihr Verhältnis war schlecht genug, um genau das anzunehmen.

Aber das war es nicht allein. Den Kuss fand sie einfach zu wertvoll, um ihn wieder hergeben zu wollen. Ihm aber das zu beichten, würde einem Eingeständnis ihrer Gefühle gleichkommen. Inzwischen verstand sie gut, dass ihr entgegen aller Umstände etwas an Snape lag. Und sie hatte auch begriffen, dass er keineswegs nur der Mistkerl war, für den sie ihn alle gern hielten. Er konnte höflich und liebenswürdig sein und er hatte den Anstand sie nicht einfach dazu zu zwingen sich von ihrer Erinnerung zu trennen. Und er war freundlich zu ihren Eltern gewesen. Das hatte sie so nicht von ihm erwartet und war ein nicht so unbedeutender Punkt auf ihrer Pro und Contra-Liste.

„Miss Granger …“, begann er rau, doch sie unterbrach ihn schnell.

„Sparen sie sich besser ihre Worte und versuchen sie diesen netten Moment nicht kaputt zu machen“, sagte sie leise und schloss die Augen, weil die Sonne gerade wieder rauskam.

Severus sah sie von der Seite an. Hermione hatte ihn förmlich angesprochen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gut oder furchtbar fand. Ihre Haare flatterten leicht im Wind und auf ihren Lippen war ein kaum merkliches Lächeln. Da sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt, durfte er sie schamlos ansahen. Im hellen Licht eines sonnigen Tages, war sie noch bezaubernder als so schon.

„Wir sollten zurück …“, murmelte er und holte tief Luft.

„Warum? Die Stunde ist noch nicht um. Haben sie Angst, sie wollen mich wieder küssen, wenn sie mich weiterhin anstarrten?“, fragte sie mit subtiler Belustigung und ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Das ist … lächerlich. Du bildest dir zu viel ein, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Wirklich? Finden sie mich also nicht hübsch?“

„Natürlich tue ich das! Aber es ist falsch und … aussichtslos. Also tu dir den Gefallen und lass mich das in Ordnung bringen. Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gar nicht auffallen und du wirst gar nichts vermissen.“

„Nein.“

„Hermione! Bitte!“

„Nein. Vergessen sie es!“

„Du spielst ein wirklich gefährliches Spiel, Mädchen. Und ich denke, du bist zu jung und zu unerfahren, um zu wissen, wo es enden kann“, knurrte er unheilvoll. Hermione sah ihn endlich an und taxierte ihn neugierig.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, ich wäre nicht die Einzige hier, die unerfahren ist?“ Severus fehlten im ersten Moment die Worte. Das konnte sie ihm nicht ansehen, niemals!

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ Sie zuckte nur die Schultern, schmunzelte und schloss wieder ihre Augen.

„Intuition vielleicht …“, sagte sie leise.

„So einfach ist es nicht, wie du es dir vorstellst.“

Hermione spitzte die Ohren, denn bisher war seine Stimme dunkel und freundlich gewesen. Jetzt war sie kalt und hart geworden.

„Dann erklären sie es mir doch. Lehrer tun so etwas. Sie erklären, wenn Schüler fragen.“

„Das stimmt. Sie erklären wissbegierigen Schülern, was sie selbst wissen. Ich sitze aber nicht als Lehrer hier und erkläre keinem vorlauten Mädchen etwas, was ich selbst nicht weiß.“ Er packte ihren Arm und brachte sie zurück ins Flourish & Blotts.

„Aber … Severus …“, rutschte es ihr enttäuscht heraus. Seine Augen waren ganz dunkel und starrten sie ungehalten an.

„Denke nicht eine Sekunde, ich werde aufgeben, Granger. Ich will meinen Kuss zurück und du wirst ihn mir geben, bevor du damit Unheil anrichten kannst!“, zischte er in ihr Gesicht und verschwand, ohne dass sie ihm antworten konnte. Ihre Antwort wäre gewesen, dass er doch versuchen sollte sich seinen Kuss zu holen. Hermione begriff nicht, warum er sich nicht einfach über ihren Willen hinwegsetzte und sie zwangsoblivierte. So eine Handlung hätte sie ihm unbedingt zugetraut. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich sehr in ihm geirrt.

Harry und Ron traf sie am Donnerstag wieder. Es gab eine Menge Dinge zu klären, die nichts mit ihr oder Snape zu tun hatten. Erst, als sie sich schon verabschiedete, fragte Harry neugierig nach:

„Jetzt sag schon, hast du … einen Freund, Hermione?“

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?“

„Weil du dich … merkwürdig benimmst“, sagte Ron.

„Merkwürdig?“

„So, wie damals, als das mit Viktor war. Du bist angespannt und wirkst unkonzentriert. Kennen wir ihn?“

„Harry!“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ihr Freund grinste. Ron allerdings blickte missmutig drein.

„Es ist aber nicht Bill, oder?“

„Was?“

„Na, mein Bruder George. Er hat mich letztens über dich ausgefragt und wollte nicht sagen, warum er das alles wissen wollte.“

„Nein! Das ist … lächerlich!“, keuchte Hermione. Harry drehte sich bedeutungsvoll grinsend weg.

„Aber, du würdest uns doch sagen, wenn es da …“

„Nein, auch nicht. Habt ihr sie noch alle? Schon mal was von Privatleben gehört?“

„Hermione, wir sind dein Privatleben“, tönte Harry mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Verständnislos sah sie ihn an.

„Ihr seid richtige Bauerntrampel und total unsensibel. Falls es da jemand geben sollte, würde ich mir wahrscheinlich dreimal überlegen, ob ich es euch sagen würde. Also wirklich …“ Sie war bestürzt und begriff, vor was Severus Snape Angst hatte. Falls Ron und Harry davon erfahren würden, würde es kein Geheimnis mehr sein. Jeder würde es erfahren, jeder würde ihn verurteilen und ihn noch mehr verachten als so schon. Aber Snape ging doch nicht wirklich davon aus, dass sie es ausplauderte?

Er war allerdings auch nicht nochmal auf ihrer Arbeitsstelle erschienen und sie war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er die Einladung ihrer Eltern noch wahrnahm. Es wäre schade, denn inzwischen freute sie sich darauf. Und auf Severus, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste, was genau sie erwartete und von ihm wollte. Als hätte Snape ihre Zweifel geahnt, erschien er am Freitag doch wieder im Flourish & Blotts. Hermione war gerade im Keller, um einen Blick in Kartons zu werfen, in die wohl seit hundert Jahren niemand ein Auge geworfen hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus hatte sich seine Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht. Zu sehr fühlte er sich animiert ihr Spiel mitzuspielen, ihre Neugier zu stillen und ihr damit immer weiter in die Hände zu spielen. Aber es standen wichtige Dinge auf dem Spiel, die er nicht einfach so ignorieren könnte. Seine körperliche Begierde nach dem Mädchen, war die eine Sache. Die würde schon wieder weggehen, wenn er sie aus den Augen verlor und sie ihn nicht mehr mit ihren anzüglichen Bemerkungen reizen würde.   
Sein Bedürfnis ihrem Geist nahe zu sein, war eine andere, schwere Sache, die er nicht einfach abstellen konnte, wenn er genug davon hatte. Ihr Geplänkel machte seine Sehnsucht nach ihrem Wesen aber auch nicht besser. Er musste das Risiko eingehen und ihr einen allerletzten Vorschlag machen. Blotts deutete auf die Stufen nach unten, als er ihn kommen sah.  
„Sie schon wieder …“, sagte sie, als sie ihn sah.  
„Ich sagte ja, dass ich das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen kann, Miss Granger.“  
„Ach kommen sie schon, Professor Snape, sie sind doch nur hier, weil sie wissen wollen, ob ich morgen wirklich nichts darunter trage …“  
„Hermione!“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll und ernst, bis sie ihn endlich richtig ansah und aufhörte halb vergammelte Bücher aus den Kartons zu holen.  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich dir einen letzten Vorschlag machen will, ehe das hier eskaliert und Dinge geschehen, die besser nicht passieren sollten.“  
„Machen sie gerade einen Rückzieher?“, fragte sie erheitert und er brummte beleidigt.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich will dir ein Angebot machen. Was auch immer du bezweckst, sag es mir und ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, mich darauf einzulassen.“  
„Was auch immer es ist?“, fragte sie verwundert.  
„Das kommt natürlich auf den Einzelfall drauf an. Aber ja, ich bin gewillt dir zu geben, was du möchtest, wenn es angemessen, machbar und in einem gewissen Rahmen ist.“  
„Zum Beispiel, dass sie Harry anständig behandeln?“ Seine Kiefermuskeln pressten sich aufeinander, doch er nickte tapfer. Sie lächelte und sah dabei umwerfend aus.  
„Das ist nett. Aber nein, so etwas schwebt mir nicht vor.“  
„Was dann?“ Sein Mund war trocken und er bekam den Gedanken nicht los, dass er darauf hoffte, sie würde sagen, dass er sie erneut küssen sollte.  
„Würden sie den Dunklen Lord töten?“ Ihre Stimme war dunkel und ernst.  
„Der Tausch wäre unangemessen und nicht machbar. Ist es das, was du willst?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Dachte schon, dass es nicht so einfach wäre. Wäre auch zu schön …“, seufzte sie.  
„Was willst du dann, Hermione?“  
„Vor allem will ich sie nicht erpressen. Sie haben mir den Kuss nur gegeben, weil sie der Meinung waren, dass sie es mich vergessen lassen können. Aber das will ich nicht. Es ist das, was ich will. Lassen sie mir die Erinnerung daran, ja?“  
„Das geht nicht. Niemand darf so etwas über mich wissen.“  
„Weshalb? Es ist … kein Verbrechen oder so. Sie sind doch auch nur ein Mann mit Bedürfnissen, hm? Gut, vielleicht sollten sie keine Schülerin küssen, doch ich mache kein Drama daraus, versprochen?“  
„Lieber wäre mir, du gehst auf meine Bedingungen ein und wir klären das.“

„Würden sie mit mir schlafen?“, fragte sie ihn plötzlich ganz direkt. Sie kam näher und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Severus bekam kaum Luft. Erregung flammte auf, ebenso Scham und Furcht.  
„Ist das der Preis, um dich anschließend oblivieren zu dürfen?“, flüsterte er rau.  
„Ist das ein Ja?“ Er schwieg und schluckte. Was sollte er darauf antworten?  
„Ich … ich denke nicht, dass … es die Sache besser macht und …“  
„Keine Sorge, es war nur ein Test. Sie haben bestanden. Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie Skrupel haben und wissen sie was, es gefällt mir gut. Um es deutlich zu sagen: Sie können mir nichts anbieten, um mich umzustimmen. Es sei denn …“  
Sie lächelte hintergründig und machte eine kunstvolle Pause, währenddessen er kaum atmen konnte.  
„Was? Sag es mir!“, forderte er schließlich ungeduldig.  
„Es sei denn, die Party am Samstag wird ein voller Erfolg.“  
„Was genau bedeutet das?“  
„Das heißt, du zeigst dich von der allerbesten Seite … Severus.“ Unter ihren Worten erzitterte er heftig. Sie nannte ihn beim Vornamen und ließ erneut die Förmlichkeit weg. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Mochte sie ihn? Dachte sie besser von ihm? Sollte es tatsächlich eine Chance geben, dass sie eines Tages zusammen … nein, besser nicht so etwas denken, verbot er sich streng.  
„Soll es bedeuten, dass ich … niemanden verfluche? Dass ich miesen Kuchen esse, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen? So was?“ Sie lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Ja, genau. Und du solltest mit Sally-Mae sprechen. Meine Mutter ist total heiß darauf, dich ihr vorzustellen. Sei nett zu ihr und versuche sie nicht in eine Kröte zu verwandeln.“  
„Das klingt anstrengend“, sagte er leise und riss sich selbst aus seiner Art Trance, mit der er Hermione angestarrt hatte.  
„Aber es gibt einen Lohn, Severus. Wenn du es schaffst, darfst du mir den Kuss wieder wegnehmen. Aber nur dann!“ Er schluckte, wieder und wieder.  
„Das klingt … fair.“  
„Finde ich auch. Ich will aber trotzdem noch mal deutlich sagen, dass ich es schade fände und es wirklich für mich behalten würde, weil mir das sowieso niemand glauben würde und ich mich nur zum Narren machen würde, wenn ich behaupte, dass der gruslige Severus Snape mich geküsst hat, weil er mich mag.“   
Hermione Stimme war weich und klang belanglos. Aber das täuschte. Ihre dunklen Augen waren ernst.  
„Theoretisch … könnte ich dir also noch einen Kuss geben, wenn ich ihn mir wieder zurückfordern kann?“, hörte er sich belegt flüstern. Sie drückte ihn mit ihren Händen leicht weg und sagte lachend:  
„Du wirst gierig. Geh jetzt besser. Blotts ist so schon ein Ekel.“  
„Soll ich ihm …“  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall! Was es auch ist …Nein! Bis Samstag, Professor Snape!“ Widerwillig nickte er und ging dann, ehe er seine Selbstbeherrschung doch noch verlor, sie an sich zog und so ungestüm küsste, wie es ihn gerade verlangte.

Hermione machte sich hübsch. Seit sie es Snape gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte, dachte sie darüber nach. Sollte sie es tun? Sollte sie ihre Unterwäsche weglassen? Eigentlich hatte sie es nur so gesagt, um ihn zu ärgern und sie war sich sicher, dass er davon ausging, dass sie anständig war und das niemals tun würde.   
Aber sie würde. Wenn er sie schon oblivieren würde, dann sollte es sich auch lohnen. Hermione hatte nachgegeben, weil sie gemerkt hat, wie wichtig es ihm war. Es machte sie zwar traurig, aber sie verstand auch, dass er ihr den Kuss nicht lassen konnte.  
Ihre überraschend zustande gekommene Interaktion, war lustig gewesen. Ein wenig verrückt, bedenklich und ja, auch irgendwie nett und erregend. Noch waren Ferien und irgendwie war das aus dem Rahmen gefallen. Was aber war, wenn sie in Hogwarts wieder aufeinander trafen? Dann musste es sein wie zuvor. Snape wusste das von Anfang an. Sie hatte sich gesträubt, weil es ihr am Ende mehr bedeutet hat, als sie hätte ahnen können. Schade wäre es trotzdem. Zumal sie kaum noch an etwas anderes denken konnte. Sortierte sie Bücher, dachte sie an Severus und wie er sie berühren würde. War sie mit ihrer Mutter essen, fragte sie sich, woher er wusste, was sie am liebsten aß. War sie shoppen, überlegte sie, ob ihm der Rock gefallen würde, den sie gerade anprobierte. Lag sie abends in ihrem Bett, wurde sie unruhig. Der Gedanke an seine Lippen und seine Hände auf ihrem Po machten sie ganz kribblig. Ihre Fantasie machte Saltos und sie musste ihre Spannung abbauen, weil sie sonst explodiert wäre. Wahrscheinlich würde Snape das als „Kleinmädchenkram“ abstempeln. Er hatte sie doch von vorn bis hinten hochgenommen, oder? Sie war sich in nichts mehr sicher. Aber eins wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Sein Kuss war sehr ernst gemeint und keineswegs ein Affront gewesen. Dazu hatte sich das viel zu bedeutungsvoll angefühlt. 

„Kommst du?“, rief ihre Mutter von unten. Anders als Snape, würden sie auf Muggelart mit dem Auto nach Pembury fahren. Würde er sie hübsch finden? Sie hatte sich einen schwarzen Rock gekauft. Er war nicht zu kurz und bestand aus einem leichten, schwingenden Chiffonstoff, der in große Falten fiel. Dazu hatte sie eine cremefarbene Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln gefunden, welche an der Knopfleiste neckische Rüschen hatte, die gut verdeckten, dass sie keinen BH trug.   
„Gleich!“  
Sie hatte sich geschminkt, aber nicht so übertrieben wie an dem Tag der Tee-Einladung. Ihr Lidschatten war sandfarben und auf ihre Lippen hatten sie nur ein wenig Gloss getupft. Ihre Schuhe waren schwarz und der Absatz war moderat. Da es jetzt schon warm war, würde sie zumindest eine Strumpfhose nicht vermissen. Ohne einen Slip fühlte es sich aber trotzdem seltsam an.   
Sexy, verrucht und irgendwie mutig.  
„Du bist aber hübsch …“, sagte ihr Vater. Sein Lächeln wirkte ein wenig steif.  
„Danke …“ Verkrampft hielt sie das Mitbringsel für Tante Abby vor ihre Brust.   
Während sie nach Pembury fuhren, sah Hermione aus dem Fenster. Dabei träumte sie vor sich hin. Es waren kindische Träumereien, in denen sie mit Severus zusammen war. Das würde nie geschehen, so gut kannte sie ihn, sich selbst und ihr Umfeld.   
Vielleicht würde er das auch gar nicht wollen? Er stellte sich ja bei einem Kuss schon an, als hätte sie ihm sein Herz, seinen Zauberstab und seinen Umhang gleichzeitig gestohlen.  
Nur warum ließ er nicht locker? Es war nicht nur die Angst, dass sie ihn verriet und zum Gespött der Leute machen würde. Es war mehr. Er wollte scheinbar keine Hoffnung haben. Solange sie den Kuss hatte, würde er darauf hoffen, dass sie ihn ebenso wollte, wie er sie. War das nicht total traurig?

Nach einer halben Stunde auf der Gartenparty war Hermione frustriert. Snape war nicht da.  
„Denkst du, er kommt noch?“, fragte Mum sie leise, als sie ihre Tochter in Richtung Büffet lotste.   
„Nein, denke nicht. Ihm ist bestimmt etwas Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen.“ Log sie gerade für Snape? Hätte sie nicht sagen sollen: Ich habe es doch gesagt, er ist ein Dreckskerl.  
„Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung“, hörten sie in diesem Moment Snapes Stimme hinter sich. Ihre Mutter schrie leise und eindeutig begeistert auf, hakte ihn gleich unter und zerrte ihn vorwärts. Hermione blieb bestürzt stehen und sah den Beiden nach. War das eine Taktik, die sie nicht durchschaute? Falls das Ziel von Snapes merkwürdiger Strategie war, sie zu verunsichern, dann war ihm das unbedingt gelungen.

Severus war zu spät, weil er sich bis zur letzten Sekunde nicht sicher war, ob er das tun sollte. Es ging weder um das Fest oder die dubiose Sally-Mae, sondern um Hermione und dem, was zwischen ihnen war. War es ein perfides Spiel? Ein Vorspiel für mehr? Eine Farce, zum Scheitern verurteilt? Gar nichts von allem? Etwas, was er nicht begriff, weil er nicht so viel mit zwischenmenschlichen Interaktionen anfangen konnte? Am Ende ging er doch, weil er seinen Kuss zurückbekommen musste. Unbedingt.  
Hermiones Anblick ließ seinen Puls in ungeahnte Höhen schießen und allein der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht nichts drunter trug, machte ihn nervös und fahrig.

„Darf ich dir Severus Snape vorstellen, Sally-Mae?“, flötete Hermiones Mutter. Sie standen einer merkwürdigen Frau gegenüber. Sally-Mae war großgewachsen, trug ein Kleid, was bis zu den Knöcheln ging und einen monströsen Sonnenhut. Das Kleid schien aus dem letzten Jahrhundert zu stammen, war weiß mit einem blauen Blumenmuster und sah damit aus wie ein kunstvoll bemalter Porzellanteller. Ihre dunklen Haare waren beidseitig zu Schnecken aufgedreht und ihre blauen Augen waren riesig. Am auffälligsten aber war ihr ewig langer Hals. Sie sah ihn nun wortlos an und Severus hätte sich fast umgedreht, um hilfesuchend zu Hermione zu sehen. Wo war sie, wenn er sie brauchte? Nicht an seiner Seite zumindest. Sally-Mae hielt ihm plötzlich ihre schlaffe Hand hin und er schaltete schnell und hauchte ihr einen Handkuss drauf. Hermiones Mutter kicherte ganz angetan.  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass er ein Gentleman ist?“  
„Er sieht nicht so aus.“ Sally-Maes Stimme war sehr tief, wie die eines Mannes. Ihre schmalen Lippen zeigten kein Lächeln und ihre Augen fixierten ihn wie eine Schlange ihre Beute.  
„Hermione hatte uns auch vorgewarnt, aber wir waren sehr positiv überrascht. Professor Snape ist witzig und sehr klug, wenn du …“  
„Professor?“ Hermiones Mutter kam ins Schleudern.  
„Professor der Chemie“, sagte er schnell.  
„Blödsinn“, sagte Sally-Mae, griff nach seiner Hand und besah sie sich ausgiebig.  
„Keine Verletzungen, Verätzungen, Verbrennungen und so weiter, zu sehen. Niemand, der mit Säuren und Bunsenbrennern zu tun hat, hat unverletzte Haut, Mister Snape. Also, was tun sie wirklich?“ Severus schluckte. Vermutlich lag die Besserwisserei in der Familie der Grangers.  
„Ich bin wissenschaftlicher Autor und beschäftige mich mit der Theorie alter alchemistischer Rezepte und deren Umsetzung.“  
„Ah, so was wie das Elixier des Lebens und die Umwandlung schnöder Metalle in Gold?“  
„Ja, so was in der Art“, antwortete er matt.  
„Spannendes Thema. Kenne ich ein Buch von ihnen? Ich nehme an, sie schreiben unter einem Pseudonym?“ Hilflos sah Mrs Granger ihn an.  
„Sie nehmen richtig an. Und sie kennen mich nicht, weil es mein erstes Buch ist, an dem ich arbeite. Bis dahin war ich als … ähm, Lehrkraft tätig.“ Sally-Maes Blick hellte sich leicht auf.  
„Ja, das passt schon eher zu ihnen. Vermutlich haben sie die armen Kinder ganz schön hin und her gescheucht, oder?“  
„Wahrscheinlich …“ Severus dachte daran, was er Hermione versprochen hatte und quälte sich ein starres Grinsen auf die Lippen.  
„Sie müssen nicht lächeln, wenn ihnen nicht danach ist, Mister Snape. Das tue ich auch nicht. Um nicht zu sagen, es sieht gruslig aus, wenn sie das tun. Schauen sie mich einfach weiterhin so grimmig und genervt an wie eben und ich bin zufrieden.“ Hitze stieg in ihm hoch. Gut, Hermione hatte ihn ja gewarnt. Sally-Mae war definitiv schräg.  
„Ihr versteht euch. Das freut mich. Dann lasse ich euch beide kurz allein und hole etwas zu trinken“, säuselte Mrs Granger und war schneller weg, als er sie flehend ansehen konnte.   
„Dieses Jahr sollen also sie mit mir verkuppelt werden? Mein herzliches Beileid. Keine Sorge, daraus wird nichts. Entspannen sie sich und erzählen sie mir irgendwas Interessantes, dann dürfen sie gehen. Ich sehen doch, dass der Zwang sie hier hält oder … Moment … sehe ich da ein … Versprechen oder eine Wette?“ Die seltsame Dame musterte ihn eindringlich. Dabei wurde es Severus Snape mulmig. Irgendwas war mit ihr und er durchschaute nicht, was es war. Aber es war etwas, was ihn stresste und ihn nervöser machte, als er so schon war. Wieder sah er sich nach Hermione um, doch die war nicht zu sehen.  
„Sie kennen die Grangers also? Nette Leute, oder?“  
„Ja, unbedingt.“  
„Sind sie gutzahlender Privatpatient in ihrer Praxis und haben zufällig noch offene Rechnungen, die sie hier nun absitzen müssen?“, fragte sie nach und Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Menschen gab, die mindestens so schnörkellos und direkt wie er selbst waren. Aber mit Sally-Mae hatte er offensichtlich so eine rare Person getroffen.  
„Ich bin … ich war der Lehrer ihrer Tochter …“  
„Hermione!“, rief Sally-Mae begeistert aus und er zuckte zusammen, weil er glaubte, dass Miss Granger nun hinter ihm stand.   
„Oh ja, dieser kleine, wilde Schatz mit der großen Klappe und dem unnützen Wissen eine Enzyklopädie. Ist sie nicht goldig? Für sie vermutlich eher nervig. Ich meine, welcher Lehrer findet es schon gut, wenn der Schüler nicht nur so tut, dass er alles besser weiß, sondern, wenn es auch so ist?“  
„Hermione weiß es nicht besser. Sie glaubt nur, es besser zu wissen“, grummelte er und sah auf den Rasen auf dem sie standen. Um sie herum war die Gartenparty in vollem Gange. Die Grangers hatten ihm auf dem Weg zu Sally-Mae ein paar Leuten vorgestellt, doch wider Erwarten erregte er weniger Aufmerksamkeit als er befürchtet hatte. Man nahm ihn so wie er war und kümmerte sich um die eigenen Gespräche, ohne ihn schräg zu mustern. Ein aufmerksamer Blick lag allerdings doch auf ihm, als er hochsah.  
„Aber sie ist so ein niedliches Ding und da kann man als Lehrer sicher mal ein Auge zudrücken, oder?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das würde sie nur ausnutzen.“ Sally-Mae lachte und es klang noch dunkler als ihre Worte.   
„Sie haben Humor, das gefällt mir. Jetzt erzählen sie mir doch mal von ihrem ausgefallenen Kleiderstil. Welcher suizidgefährdeter Designer ist dafür verantwortlich?“ Fragte die Frau mit dem Kleiderteller.  
Hilfe! Hoffentlich kam bald jemand, um ihn zu retten. Nicht, dass die Gegenwart der Frau unangenehm war. Sie schien Humor und Intelligenz zu haben. Aber etwas war mit ihr, was ihn verwirrte und wenn es nur die Fragen nach einem Designer waren, die er nicht beantworten könnte.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione stand versteckt hinter einem Baum und beobachtete Snape.   
„Na, denkst du, er hat es schon gemerkt?“, fragte sie ihr Dad, der sich unbemerkt an sie herangeschlichen hatte.  
„Nein, denke nicht. Sonst wäre er schon geflohen. Aber Sally-Mae hat gelacht und das ist …“  
„Außergewöhnlich? Ja, finde ich auch. Aber wir haben Mister Snape ja kennengelernt und ich muss zugeben, dass er auf eine unfreiwillige Art ziemlich komisch sein kann, nicht wahr Schatz?“ Hermione lächelte starr, indem sie die Oberlippe nach oben zog.  
„Und wenn Professor Snape erst mal rausbekommt, dass Sally-Mae vielleicht ein … ein …“  
„Squib“, half Hermione ihrem Vater aus.  
„ … Squib ist, dann finden sie sich bestimmt richtig toll.“  
„Wir hätten es ihm sagen müssen“, murmelte Hermione und fühlte den Stachel der Eifersucht in sich, was hauptsächlich an Sally-Mae lag, die sie sonst so gut wie nie lächeln sah. Jetzt lächelte sie dauerhaft und redete unaufhörlich, während Snape seine Schuhe betrachtete.  
„Nein. Das hätte die Spannung aus allem genommen. Gib ihnen Zeit. Vielleicht haben sich da wirklich zwei gefunden, hm? Komm, ich besorge uns einen Long Island Ice Tea.“

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie zwei Long Island Ice Teas getrunken, die schon bald ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Hermione hatte sich auf eine Bank im Schatten eines riesigen Rhododendronbusches gesetzt und hielt nach Snape Ausschau. Wo er vorhin mit Sally-Mae gestanden hatte, war er nicht mehr. Weder er noch Sally-Mae waren zu sehen. Aber der Alkohol machte sie schläfrig und so saß sie eine Weile nur missmutig auf der Bank. Wahrscheinlich war Snape schon verschwunden, weil er die Nase voll hatte und sie hatte kein Höschen an, verdammt. Als sie daran dachte, legte sie panisch ein Bein über das andere und zog ihren Rock züchtig nach unten. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? 

Nach einer Weile wurde ihr warm und langweilig. Sie war müde und ging ins Haus, in der Hoffnung ein Zimmer zu finden, in dem sie sich ausruhen und ein paar Augenblicke verstecken konnte.  
Auch im Haus waren Gäste, aber längst nicht so viel wie draußen, was am fantastischen Wetter lag. Auf der Treppe kam ihr Sally-Mae entgegen.  
„Suchst du Severus Snape?“  
„Ähm … nein, ich …“ Sally-Mae lächelte und zeigte ihre mächtigen Zähne.  
„Ich denke, er hat sich irgendwo da oben vor mir versteckt. Ich habe ihn hochgehen sehen. Er ist ziemlich unfreiwillig witzig und ein Freak. Weißt du Hermione, er gefällt mir sogar ziemlich gut. Und das sage ich nach all den Jahren, in denen mich die gesamte Familie mit den verrücktesten Männern verkuppeln wollte. Aber …“  
Hermione war sehr unwohl bei diesem Gespräch. Sie hatte nichts gegen Sally-Mae, hatte sie allerdings noch nie so angeregt plaudern hören. Meistens gab sie nur bissige, sarkastische Kommentare ab, die potenzielle Verehrer immer abschreckten.  
„Aber …?“, fragte sie trotzdem höflich nach.  
„Aber seine Gedanken und vor allem seine Gefühle sind abwesend. Wie es aussieht, ist er schon vergeben. Schade. Vielleicht bringst du das deiner Mutter schonend bei? Das nächste Mal soll sie ein wenig penibler in der Auswahl sein, ja Schätzchen?“ Sie gab Hermione einen netten Kuss auf die Wange und schwebte an ihr vorbei wie ein Hausgeist im Tellerkostüm.  
Irgendwie verwirrte sie das alles. Das erste Zimmer, in das sie sah, war leer. Es war eine Art Salon, mit einer Chaiselongue mit grauenhaftem Blumenstoffbezug. Dorthin legte sich Hermione, um durchzuatmen und den leichten Schwindel loszubekommen, den der Long Island Ice Tea verursacht hatte. Sie lag keine Minute da, als sich die Schranktür öffnete.  
„Bist du allein?“, hörte sie Snapes flüsternde Stimme. Sie fuhr hoch und begann zu lachen. Das war ja nicht zu glauben.  
„Du hast dich vor Sally-Mae im … Schrank versteckt? Findest du das nicht beschämender, als dein leidenschaftlicher Ausbruch kürzlich?“, fragte sie kichernd.  
„Keineswegs“, kommentierte er trocken und kam auf sie zu. Allerdings lief er an ihr vorbei, bis zum Fenster und sah hinaus.  
„Da unten ist sie …“, stellte er erleichtert fest und meinte Sally-Mae. Gleich darauf wandte er sich empört um.  
„Ihr hättet es mir sagen müssen!“, knurrte er finster.  
„Ihr? Was?“ Hermione blinzelte und stand auf. Sie stellte sich neben ihn ans Fenster und sah hinunter. Sally-Mae baute sich am Büffet Türme mit dem Essen auf ihren Teller.  
„Deine Familie, Hermione.“  
„Was? Dass sie vielleicht ein … Squib ist? Wir wissen es selbst nicht genau“, entgegnete sie zögerlich, weil sie nicht recht begriff, was Severus meinte und vor allem, warum er deshalb so ungehalten war.  
„Ein Squib? Sie ist kein Squib, Hermione. Sie ist ein er! Ein verdammter Mann. Fandet ihr das lustig, ja? Eigentlich hatte ich deine Eltern nicht für so gemein und …“  
„Was?“, unterbrach sie ihn entrüstet.  
„Sally-Mae ist kein … Mann!“, fügte sie scharf an.  
„Doch. Ist sie. Ist er … ach verdammt, du weißt, was ich meine. Oder … nicht?“ Jetzt sahen sie sich einen Moment irritiert an.  
„Du weißt nichts davon?“, fragte Snape nach ein paar Minuten versöhnlicher.  
„Nein. Ich denke, meine Eltern auch nicht. Wir haben immer nur vermutet, dass sie so … exzentrisch ist, weil sie … ein Squib ist und sich in der Muggelwelt nicht so ganz wohl fühlt und … eigentlich weiß ich nichts von ihm … ihr. Wie auch immer, wir haben bestimmt nicht versucht dich zu veralbern!“  
Severus sah sie schweigend an und nickte leicht als Zeichen seiner Vergebung.  
„Wollte sie dir wirklich an die Wäsche?“ Hermione musste es einfach fragen, weil schon wieder ein Lachen in ihr gluckerte. Severus Snape versteckte sich im Schrank, weil eine exzentrische Dame, die sich als Mann herausstellte, hinter ihm her war? Das war zu köstlich und zu schade, dass sie es niemanden erzählen konnte. Hermione merkte gar nicht, dass sie wieder vertraulich wie mit einem Freund mit Severus sprach.  
„In gewisser Weise“, murmelte er dunkel und sah sie nicht an. Er hatte dem Fenster den Rücken zugedreht und saß auf das Fensterbrett gelehnt.  
„Na ja, das solltest du als ein Kompliment nehmen. Sonst nehmen alle vor Sally-Mae sehr schnell Reißaus, bzw. schafft sie es alle Verehrer innerhalb von zehn Minuten zu vergraulen. Bis in den Schrank hat es aber noch niemand geschafft“, witzelte sie. Er entgegnete ernster:  
„Erzähle es niemanden, ja?“  
„Nein, tue ich nicht. Aber komisch, bei so etwas vertraust du mir. Aber wenn ich sage, ich behalte den Kuss und passe darauf auf, glaubst du mir nicht?“  
„Habe ich mich jetzt in deinen Augen schlecht benommen, weil ich mich im Schrank versteckt habe? Leider wäre ich sonst zu Sally-Mae unhöflich geworden, musst du wissen, Hermione.“  
„Na, das lässt die Sache natürlich in einem anderen Licht erscheinen. Ich denke bei der abschließenden Bewertung daran, versprochen. Aber die Party ist noch nicht zu Ende und du kannst jetzt nicht einfach verschwinden, nur weil sich mal ausnahmsweise jemand gut von dir unterhalten fühlt.“  
„Was? Du willst, dass ich mich weiterhin mit ihm … ihr … unterhalte?“  
„Ja, das wäre sehr höflich und nett, Severus.“ Er grummelte und Hermione wandte sich ihm mit klopfendem Herzen zu. Sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde verdrängen können, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug, selbst wenn es Snape sichtlich vermied sie direkt anzusehen.  
„Du verlangst ganz schön viel für einen billigen Kuss“, murrte er und sie konterte lässig.  
„So billig war er nicht, wenn du ihn zurück willst und außerdem hat er sich auch gar nicht so angefühlt.“ Er seufzte und sie bedauerte, dass er sie nicht ansah.  
„Aber ich könnte dir einen Anreiz geben …“, lockte sie ihn und fühlte sich gleich wieder wie ein Flittchen. Es war aufregend und schäbig gleichermaßen. Snape starrte leider weiterhin nur auf seine Schuhe und drehte nervös seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.  
„Lass das, Hermione. Ich glaube dir auch so. Nein … ich sehe es sogar, dass du zumindest keinen … BH trägst.“ Die letzten beiden Worte waren kaum zu verstehen.  
„Wie?“, flüsterte sie rau.  
„Ist doch egal.“ Damit konnte und wollte sie sich nicht zufrieden geben. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, wobei ihr Gesicht zu glühen begann und ihr Herzschlag raste.  
„Gute Lehrer kontrollieren die Ergebnisse ihrer Schüler“, forderte sie starrköpfig und endlich sah er sie an. In seinem Gesicht war eine unbestimmte Furcht.  
„Du willst mich also wirklich hier vor allen blamieren?“  
„Nein, schließe die Tür. Du hast doch deinen Zauberstab in der Hand und weißt, dass uns niemand entdecken kann, wenn du das nicht willst.“ Hermione wusste nicht, ob es stimmte, was sie ihm unterstellte. Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue.  
„Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Hermione? Zaubern in der Mugglewelt?“  
„Es würde ja niemand merken und ich glaube, du weißt gar nicht wer ich bin. Und ich weiß nicht, wer du bist. Aber ich bin unglaublich neugierig.“ Mit seiner rechten Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab hatte, machte er eine lässige Handbewegung, welche die Tür verschloss. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er nachgab, zumal seine Miene nicht unbedingt nach Leidenschaft aussah. Eher nach Furcht und Unsicherheit.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt sieh nach, ob ich meine Anforderungen erfüllt habe. Du weißt schon, es geht um das exakte Arbeiten …“, zitierte sie ihn. Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen, dann senkte er wieder den Blick.

Sie so nah und so willig vor sich stehen zu haben, war wie ein Traum, aus dem er einfach nicht erwachte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie weder meinte, was sie da von sich gab, noch die Konsequenzen überschauen konnte, auch wenn sie unglaublich schlau war. Nur das Wissen, dass er danach endlich ihr Gedächtnis bereinigen könnte, ließen ihn weitergehen.   
„Das ist falsch“, flüsterte er, als er den Zauberstab wegsteckte und beide Hände auf ihre Hüften legte, um sich von da aus unter ihre Bluse zu schieben.  
„Ja, ich weiß“, flüsterte sie angespannt.  
„Dass du das weißt, beruhigt mich immerhin ein wenig. Dir ist klar, dass ich auch das hier aus deinem Gedächtnis …“  
„Ja, nun mach schon, Severus!“, zischte sie ungeduldig. Erschrocken sah er hoch. Ihre dunklen Augen glühten und sie lächelte aufreizend. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihr die Bluse aus dem Rock und schob seine Hände auf ihre warme, nackte Haut. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, hielt aber seinem Blick stand, als seine Finger nach oben krochen. Sein Atem zitterte vor Anspannung. Als er ihre Brüste erreichte, entließ auch Hermione ihre angehaltene Luft. Dieses süße Geräusch, ihre Nähe und das Gefühl ihre Brüste unter seinen Fingern, machte ihn unverzüglich hart und verlangend. Sie trug nichts drunter. Etwas anderes hätte er von ihr auch nicht erwartet. Ihre Brüste waren klein und voll. Sie zu berühren, war ungewohnt und verursachte eine absurde Ehrfurcht. Unter seiner sanften Berührung versteiften sich ihre Brustknospen. Behutsam nahm er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, was dazu führte, dass Hermione ein dunkles Geräusch mit geschlossenem Mund von sich gab. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass seine Erektion verlangend zuckte. Noch immer sahen sie sich in die Augen, nirgends anders hin.  
Am liebsten würde er sie gern irgendwas fragen oder etwas sagen, um diese seltsame Spannung zu überspielen, doch es war unmöglich. Er war gefangen in ihren Augen, eingefangen von ihrem Körper, der eindeutig auf seine Berührung reagierte, nämlich lustvoll. Es gefiel Hermione, das müsste er sie nicht fragen.  
„Ich glaube dir …“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile rau und nahm seine Hände weg. Dabei traute er sich weder richtig durchzuatmen, noch wegzusehen. Hermione wirkte erst enttäuscht, dann bockig.  
„Das war nur der erste Teil“, sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war um einiges dunkler und fordernder als zuvor.  
„Das andere … muss ich nicht … kontrollieren. Das … hör auf damit, Hermione!“  
„Nein, mach es richtig, Professor Snape!“, knurrte sie ihn ungeduldig an. Für Momente war er kurz davor, sie grob von sich zu stoßen und zu fliehen. Kopflos, ohne, dass er erledigt hatte, wozu er hier war. Vor allem, ohne ihre Bedingungen zu erfüllen.  
Noch immer stand sie vor ihm und blickte ihn provokant an.  
„So bist du nicht, Hermione.“  
„Was weißt du schon, wie ich bin, hm?“ Sie hatte recht. Längst wusste er nicht mehr, wer sie war. Er hatte nur die kleine Hermione gekannt, die in Hogwarts unbedingt zu den Allerbesten gehören wollte. Darüber hinaus hatte er ihr Ehrgeiz, Sturheit und Pragmatismus unterstellt. Niemals aber Egoismus, Leidenschaft und diese verruchte Direktheit, die ihn den Verstand verlieren ließ. Gehorsam schob er nun seine Finger unter ihren Rock, zwischen ihre Beine, oberhalb ihrer Knie. Sofort öffnete sie ihre Schenkel ein wenig mehr. Severus konnte kaum atmen und ihr auch nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Langsam und ängstlich strich er über die Innenseite ihren warmen, weichen Oberschenkel nach oben. Eigentlich dachte er auch nicht mehr, fühlte nur kopflose Panik. Was war, wenn er einfach über sie herfiel, ihr wehtat und das nie wieder gutmachen könnte? Nicht auszudenken. Hermione atmete schneller. Ihr Atem erreichte sein Gesicht und ließ ihn erschauern.   
„Ich … kann das nicht“, flüsterte er verzweifelt, weil er hoffte, dass sie ihn aus Mitleid von seinen „Pflichten“ entband.  
„Du kannst. Du willst und du wirst es tun.“  
Es wurde hitziger und dann berührten seine Fingerspitzen Schamhaare. Ohne, dass er es wollte, glitten seine Finger in die warme Feuchtigkeit, was bei Hermione ein tiefes Seufzen auslöste. Ein Seufzen, was ihn fast kommen ließ.  
„Hör auf damit!“, brummte er flehend.  
„Mit was?“, flüsterte sie verträumt. Eigentlich musste er seinen Finger aus ihrer feuchten Spalte nehmen, doch es ging nicht. Er war wie verzaubert, vor allem, als er ihr Gesicht sah.  
„Damit solche Geräusche zumachen, die suggerieren, dass dir gefällt, was ich tue.“  
„Aber so ist es!“, sagte sie empört und tat es wieder. Sie seufzte, zuckte ein wenig zusammen und Severus schaffte es endlich seine Finger wegzunehmen.  
„Bestanden. Verschwinde!“ fuhr er sie an, ehe er am Ende doch noch gegen sein eigenes Verlangen verlieren würde.  
„Noch nicht!“, keuchte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Ihre Lippen trafen seine und schon waren sie in einem atemberaubenden Kuss gefangen. Sie drückte ihren Unterleib gegen seinen harten Schwanz und er musste beschämend auf ihre Lippen stöhnen. Es war berauschend und gleichzeitig furchterregend. Er nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer Hermione. Seine Hände schoben sich wieder von selbst unter ihren Rock, umfassten ihren nackten Hintern. Verlangend knetete er ihr Hinterteil, während sich ihre Zungen eher zufällig streiften. Hermione ließ ihren Unterleib ein wenig kreisen und trieb ihn damit beinah in den Wahnsinn.  
„Hör … sofort …“ auf damit, wollte er sagen, doch sie küsste ihn schon wieder so gierig, dass er schockiert war. Nein, er kannte sie nicht. Dabei war er fest davon angegangen sie nach so vielen Jahren einschätzen zu können. Aber auch die kleine Besserwisserin Hermione Granger war erwachsen geworden. Sie war selbstbewusst und zielstrebig. Und lüstern. Wenn sie es weiter trieb, würde er sie hier auf dem scheußlichen Sofa nehmen. Soweit kam es aber nicht. Denn plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.


	10. Chapter 10

„Hermione Schätzchen, bist du da drin?“ Sie ließ ihn sofort los, wurde bleich und deutete dann geistesgegenwärtig auf den Schrank. Er verstand. Weil er keinen Eklat wollte, versteckte er sich wieder im Schrank und löste von da den Türzauber.  
„Ja, Dad. Ich komme gleich.“  
„Kann ich reinkommen?“  
„Ja, natürlich!“  
Mr Granger trat ein. Hermione hatte sich im letzten Moment auf das Sofa geschmissen und täuschte Kopfweh vor.  
„Es ist aber auch heiß draußen. Komm, ich sehe, ob ich uns ein Eis organisieren kann. Hast du Severus Snape gesehen?“  
„Ein Eis wäre toll und nein, habe ich nicht. Vielleicht ist er gegangen?“  
„Nein, für so unhöflich halte ich ihn nicht. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihm in seinen schwarzen Sachen viel zu warm in der Sonne war, und dass ihm Sally-Mae mächtig auf die Nerven geht. Aber ein Versuch war es doch wert, oder?“  
„Klar, Dad.“ Hermione verließ mit ihrem Vater den Raum und Severus verließ den Schrank eine Weile später. Dann würde er wohl weiter mit Sally-Mae sprechen, schon allein, um sich abzulenken und das aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, was eben geschehen war. Großer Gott, was tat er hier nur unter den Augen ihrer Eltern?

Hermione war regelrecht erbost darüber, dass sie unterbrochen wurden. Endlich waren sie sich näher gekommen und sie hatte das Gefühl Severus endlich an der richtigen Stelle gepackt zu haben, nach dem Motto: Einfach machen! Und dann war es schon wieder vorbei. Sie hätte heulen können, vor Frust und Enttäuschung. Wäre er weitergegangen?  
Nur mühsam erinnerte sie sich daran, wer er war. Ein Finsterling mit nicht durchschaubaren und tendenziell bösen Absichten, ein unfairer Mistkerl, der sie in all den Jahren tyrannisiert hatte. Er war kein gutaussehender Mann, der charmant war und unterhaltsam. Er war oft ätzend, gemein und nicht sehr höflich. Was fand sie nur an ihm? Und warum führte sie sich für ihn wie eine Hure auf?  
Der fragende Blick ihrer Mutter gab ihr den Rest. Am Ende setzte sie sich auf eine Bank in den Schatten und beobachtete nur noch. Sie bemerkte, wie Snape tatsächlich wieder zu ihnen stieß und sogar mit Sally-Mae ein Gespräch begann. Hermione fühlte Eifersucht, was sehr ärgerlich war. Noch schlimmer war, dass er nicht ein Mal zu ihr sah, oder nach ihr Ausschau hielt. Zumindest würde Sally-Mae am Ende nicht den Eindruck haben, er wäre unaufmerksam gewesen. Snape konnte also, wenn er wollte, nett sein. Und gierig. Hermione schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sie seine Finger in ihrer Mitte angefühlt hatte. Köstlich. Sie wollte es nochmal, mehr und alles. Sie war unverschämt und hungrig. Schockiert riss sie die Augen auf, als sie merkte, wie feucht es zwischen ihren Beinen wurde. 

Unvermittelt war der Tag vorbei, als sich ihre Mutter schwallartig vor den Gästen übergeben musste. Später würde sich herausstellen, dass die Sahne des einen Kuchens die Hitze wohl auch nicht so toll fand. Auf jeden Fall sorgte es dafür, dass die Grangers sich verabschiedeten. Mrs Granger war leicht grünlich im Gesicht und warf nur allen mit verzerrtem Gesicht Luftküsse zu, während sich Mr Granger nicht recht losreißen konnte. Hermione hatte sich Severus zur Seite gezogen.  
„Darf ich zur Verlobung gratulieren, Professor Snape?“  
„Nein und lustig ist es auch nicht. Er … sie will sich wieder mit mir treffen.“  
„Schön für sie“, sagte Hermione spitz und schwelgte weiter in ihren Eifersuchtsgefühlen, Snape sah sie ein wenig verbittert an und murrte:  
„Ein wenig mehr Hilfe hätte ich schon erwartet.“  
„Meine Mutter hat sich doch wirklich bemüht dem Drama ein Ende zu bereiten, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Gut, ich komme morgen Vormittag vorbei und dann verrichten sie ihr Werk. Ich muss jetzt los.“ Mr Granger war zu ihnen getreten und rettet Hermione vor vielleicht peinlicheren Sätzen. Zumal ihr schon ein erniedrigendes Betteln auf der Zunge lag, ihr die Erinnerung an alles zu lassen.  
Das war's wohl. Sie hatte eingewilligt. Immerhin hatte sie noch eine Nacht, um den Kuss und das Erlebnis von heute ausgiebig durchzukauen. Sie würde es gern aufschreiben, doch es wäre zwecklos, denn so funktionierte es nicht. Oblivierte Snape sie, dann war alles weg, egal wo es gestanden hatte. Magie war schon eine tolle Sache, dachte sie zynisch und fächelte ihrer Mutter im Auto Luft zu.  
Ihre Mutter fragte ständig, ob noch jemand von dem Rhabarberkuchen gegessen hätte und wo Severus Snape abgeblieben war. Hermione, die extrem genervt war, sagte patzig:  
„Ich habe ihn und Sally-Mae gesehen. Sie standen hinter einem Busch und haben sich befummelt.“  
„Hermione!“ riefen ihre Eltern synchron und sehr aufgebracht. Sie zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„War doch nur ein Witz!“  
„Ein schlechter, Kind. Ein sehr schlechter …“  
Ja, schlecht war ihr auch, weil sie etwas verlieren würde, was ihr wertvoll erschien. Aber Snape würde nicht mehr mit sich diskutieren lassen. So gut kannte sie ihn inzwischen. Er würde ihr den Kuss wegnehmen und alles andere auch. War vielleicht gut so, dachte sie, nunmehr weniger wütend, sondern nur noch traurig.  
Die Nacht wurde auch entsprechend mies. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, konnte nicht einschlafen und wenn, wachte sie wieder auf. Ständig spielte sie die Szenen in ihrer Erinnerung durch. Es war köstlich, aufregend und zugleich beängstigend, weil sie nicht verstand, wie sie sich so hopplahopp auf Snape einlassen konnte. Gut, sie kannte ihn schon seit Jahren, doch traute sie ihm eigentlich keinen Fingerbreit über den Weg. Aber ihre Verbindung war doch irgendwie vertraulich und nichts daran hatte sich falsch angefühlt. Es war sicher die reine Chemie, körperliche Anziehung, sexuelle Neugier – mehr nicht. Auch sie, die sich für intellektuell und besonnen hielt, war scheinbar nicht davor gefeit. Eine traurige und gleichzeitig erleichternde Einsicht.   
Es war gut, dass Snape sie von diesem Zwiespalt befreite, zumindest hoffte sie das.

Als sie sich am Morgen auf den Weg zu ihm machte, spürte sie trotzdem enorme Zweifel. Es kam ihr falsch vor, ungerecht und unnötig. Sie würde doch einfach schweigen können. Mehrmals war sie kurz davor umzukehren, doch am Ende stand sie vor seiner Tür und klopfte energisch.

Die Tür schwang auf und Professor Snape saß mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck hinter seinem Tisch, wie das erste Mal, als sie hier war um ihm die Einladung zu übergeben.  
„Miss Granger“, sagte er trocken und ohne, dass sie ihm anhörte, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war.  
„Professor Snape“, erwiderte sie ebenso dumpf und ging näher.  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist inzwischen die Notwendigkeit klar geworden, Hermione?“  
„Sicher. Nur eine Frage …“ Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich fragend an.  
„Zwischen Sally-Mae und ihnen … läuft da etwas?“ Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.  
„Nein. Zufrieden?“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Das war schon die zweite Frage und die werde ich nun nicht mehr beantworten. Komm hier her!“ Er war aufgestanden, hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und wartete darauf, dass sie näher kam.  
„Ich … kann Geheimnisse bewahren, Severus“, versuchte es Hermione ein letztes Mal. Ihre Stimme war kratzig und weinerlich. Seine Reaktion war ein Augenrollen.  
„Wir beginnen die Diskussion nicht wieder von vorn. Es war ... amüsant und ich gebe zu, dass du mich beinah soweit hattest unbesonnen zu werden. Du gefällst mir, ich mag dich, ich schätze deine Klugheit sehr und ich … fühle mich auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise zu dir hingezogen, Hermione. Aber daraus wird nichts werden, weil es ist wie es ist. Für uns beide gibt es keine Zukunft. Jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und schließe deine Augen, damit ich mich besser konzentrieren kann!“, befahl er dunkel. Hermione schniefte, wischte sich die eine Träne ab und schloss die Augen, als sie nahe vor ihm stand. Es hatte keinen Zweck gegen Snape einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu führen. Seine Argumente waren richtig und die Konsequenzen daraus erst recht.   
Zuerst fühlte sie seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Sie war warm, strich zärtlich über ihre Haut, legte ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück, bevor seine Fingerspitzen unter ihr Kinn und über ihre Kehle glitten. Hermione lächelte und spürte wenig später Severus‘ raue Lippen auf ihren. Es war nur eine kurze Berührung, wie das Flattern eines Schmetterlingsflügels. Ihr war ein wenig schwindlig und als sie die Augen aufriss, sah sie Severus am Fenster stehen. Sein Rücken war ihr zugewandt. 

„Professor Snape?“, fragte sie rau, weil sie nicht recht wusste, weshalb sie hier war.  
„Miss Granger, sie sind noch immer hier? Was ist unklar?“ Verständnislos kniff sie die Augen zusammen.  
„Ehm, ich … da … wie …“  
„Sagen sie ihren Eltern einfach danke für das nette Gartenfest. Aber ein zweites Fest ist zeitlich nicht drin. Sie hätten sich deshalb wirklich nicht herbemühen müssen, Miss Granger“, knurrte er finster und starrte sie beinah boshaft an.  
„Ja, sicher. Aber …“  
„Ich habe zu tun, Miss Granger!“ Snape bewegte kurz seinen Zauberstab, die Tür schwang garstig auf und seine Augen deuteten unmissverständlich zum Ausgang.  
„Wenn ich bitten dürfte?!“ Hermione blinzelte verwirrt, weil sie sich nicht mehr recht erinnern konnte, was sie hier in diesem düsteren Zimmer machte. Wortlos verließ sie Snapes Behausung, wobei ihre Gedanken fieberhaft hin und her schwappten. War Snape tatsächlich bei dem Gartenfest in Pembury gewesen? Hatte er sich wirklich mit der schrulligen Sally-Mae verstanden? Sah ganz so aus. Verrückt!  
Und sie war hier, um ihn zu einem weiteren Fest zu überreden? Das würde ihr doch niemand glauben.  
Snape war wie immer unhöflich und ätzend gewesen. Sie sollte zusehen, dass sie hier aus der Gegend verschwand, ehe sie noch überfallen wurde. Vor dem Haus sah sie nochmal an der heruntergekommenen Fassade hoch. Irgendwas lag ihr wie ein Schatten auf dem Herz, dachte sie und fühlte nicht nur Beklommenheit, sondern auch eine eigenartige Melancholie. Weil sie ihre gemischten Gefühle aber nicht weiter erklären und zuordnen konnte, disapparierte sie sich.

Severus starrte noch sehr lange reglos auf die Straße.   
Es war getan. Er hätte sie niemals küssen dürfen. Nun wusste er wie es war, wie Hermione war. In ihr steckten ein kleines, freches Biest und eine wirklich kluge, hübsche, junge Frau. Wenn sie sich wiedertrafen, müsste er ihr dringend aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht hätte er ihr vertrauen sollen. Vielleicht hätte es funktioniert. Vielleicht …   
Besser war, er blieb allein, um niemand mit in den Abgrund zu reißen, wenn er fiel. Und er würde fallen. So sicher, wie jeder Tag ein Ende hatte.

Am nächsten Tag kam eine Nachricht von Sally-Mae, die ihn zu einem Tee einlud.  
Severus schnaubte amüsiert, knüllte die Einladung zusammen, stand aber dann doch pünktlich vor Sally-Maes Tür. Er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden sich mit anderen Menschen zu unterhalten und wenn es nur über banale Themen war, wie man vielleicht Gold herstellen konnte.  
Eins musste man festhalten: Sallys Kuchen war um Längen besser, als der von Mrs Granger.  
Und Sally-Mae war mindestens genauso unterhaltsam wie er selbst. Jetzt, wo er sich schon mal überwunden hatte, die Welt der Muggel zu betreten, würde er auch das Beste daraus machen. Jede Ablenkung tat gut und wenn es nur ein schräger Typ namens Sally-Mae war, der ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte und ihm intellektuelle Widerworte geben konnte.

Vielleicht gab es eines Tages eine Chance für Hermione und ihn. Die Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende, auf Liebe und erwiderte Zuneigung, hatte er nun leider doch, obwohl er genau das nie haben wollte. Dank Hermione Granger.

Hermione bekam das lästige Gefühl, dass sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte, nicht los. Sie begann mit Feuereifer nach der Ursache zu suchen und war sich sicher, dass sie eines Tages finden würde, was sie glaubte verloren zu haben. Demzufolge war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie sich gleich am Montag auf das verstaubte Buch in Blotts Keller stürzte, welches den Titel trug: „Versteckten Dingen auf der Spur“.   
Jeder der Hermione kannte, wusste, dass sie nicht aufgeben würde, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Jeder wusste es, auch Severus Snape, der sich auf sie verließ, weil sie die cleverste Schülerin war, die er je hatte.


End file.
